Mise à nu
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Harry s'ennuie pendant le cour de potion, quand par un petit accident, son chaudron explose déversant sa mixture sur lui... Qu'est ce que cela va entrainer ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fiction ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Yo !_

_Bien que j'aurai voulu commencer par vous dire « Pour mon grand retour au pays des fanfictions, voici une petite fic, spécialement pour mes fans qui me suivent depuis quelques années », je ne peux pas, car cela serait très très imprudent de ma part. En effet, à l'heure où j'écris, il est très exactement 1h37 et nous sommes le 13 janvier (au matin du coup) et je m'ennuie. Donc après une idée qui m'est apparu hier soir, et un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, je me suis décidée à écrire cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira (je ne sais même pas si elle me plaira à moi même). Mon style à un peu changé je crois... vous me direz ^^ _

_Normalement cette fiction sera courte et ne comprendra que 3 chapitres. Les couples... je vais faire mon préféré à savoir un HP/DM, j'espère un RW/BZ et peut-être mais vraiment PEUT-ETRE un NL/SS. Il y a un fond de HG/PP aussi mais il ne sera pas développé (j'avoue je ne pense qu'aux mecs en ce moment ^^). Donc voilà, si ce début plaît, je vous écrirai la suite avant l'année prochaine (ben quoi.. au moins, j'ai une date butoire ! Vous saurez qu'avant le 13 janvier 2013, j'aurai écrit le chapitre 2 ! C'est pas beau ça ?)._

_Voilà, et puis je me dois de conclure en vous souhaitant une très bonne année 2013 à tous, en priant pour que ceux qui passent leur BAC cette année le réussisse (… oui, je fais parti ces malchanceux qui passe le BAC l'année de la réforme) et puis en espérant que la France rejoindra les quatorze pays qui accepte le mariage homosexuel ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

« Le cour de potion est vraiment ennuyeux ! » C'est ce qu'était en train de penser Harry pendant qu'il remuait son chaudron. Après sa dernière année, qui avait était très mouvementée (oui, cela avait été quelque peu contraignant de renvoyer Sir Lord Voldemort là où il avait le mieux sa place : sous terre !), avec son lot de blessés et de morts, mais aussi de découvertes d'alliés et d'espions. Et parmi eux, il avait eu la surprise de compter Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Severus Snape.

Si Pansy Parkinson sortie avec sa meilleure amie Hermione au milieu de la septième année, et donc, était devenu rapidement une amie du trio Gryffondor, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini n'avait pas changé de comportement vis à vis des Gryffondors, et cela était réciproque. Aucuns des quatre garçons ne pouvaient concevoir une trêve après la guerre, alors même qu'il était du même camps. Mais la plus grande surprise aux yeux d'Harry avait été Severus Snape, l'espion le plus proche de Voldemort, qui avait risquée sa vie à de nombreuses reprise pour les protéger était considérablement monté dans son estime.

Mais c'était le cour de potion quoi ! Et Severus Snape resterai à jamais le sinistre professeur de potion aux vêtements noirs, ironique et sarcastique avec la « bande de Scrout à pétards qu'ils étaient ». Mais le pire dans cela n'était pas son professeur, mais plutôt cette lassitude qui peu à peu avait fini par l'envahir, prétendre être idiot, ne pas se donner les moyens d'être un bon élève alors que le manuel de son ancien professeur, prince au sang mêlé, avait été riche en connaissances, et Harry savait que s'il devait avoir un contrôle sur n'importe quelle potion, il serait dans la capacité d'avoir la note maximal, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la question.

Aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait. Ron avait été mis avec Blaise Zabini, Hermione avait choisi sa petite amie Pansy, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher (quoi que...) et étant donné qu'il y avait un Gryffondor de plus que les Serpentard, il était tombé avec son ami Neville... Il avait l'intention de protester, mais pour une fois, il choisit de réfléchir à ses actes futurs avant de les accomplir, et il se dit que là, le risque qu'il tombe avec Crabb ou Goyle comme punition à sa rébellion était trop grand il choisit donc de se taire et d'endurer les deux heures de cour qu'il avait à faire avec Neville.

Il regarda l'horloge de la salle de cour et aperçu avec bonheur que son calvaire serait terminé dans moins de trente minutes. C'est alors qu'il aperçu que la couleur de la potion était bleutée alors qu'elle aurait du être caramel. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et afin d'éloigner Neville de ce qui aurait pu être une bombe atomique s'il n'intervenait pas, il choisit d'envoyer celui-ci chercher des ingrédients. Alors que celui-ci s'exécutait, il rattrapa la potion comme il put et pu voir avec satisfaction qu'elle était de la couleur voulue. Ravi, il décida de laisser Neville prendre la relève, les dernières manœuvres à faire étant de mélanger avec une cuillère en bois la mixture.

Mais Merlin avait décidé que la chance n'était pas pour lui aujourd'hui, aussi, par un faux mouvement provoqué par Goyle qui avait poussé le coude de Neville en revenant de la table où il y avait les ingrédients, Goyle lâcha une racine de Mandragore. Neville, sous la surprise, laissa échappé un petit cri, qui réveilla Harry qui commencé à somnoler. En comprenant la situation, il choisit une fois de plus de reprendre la situation en main, et comme pour la fois précédente, envoya chercher Neville chercher deux pattes de grenouille et une feuille de chêne pour réparer la situation. Et alors que Neville avait fait deux pas et qu'Harry avait prit place en face du chaudron, le malheur arriva : la mixture du chaudron, invisible sous l'épaisse fumée qui se dégagé, s'ébranla, avant de finalement exploser.

Sous les cris des élèves surpris par l'explosion, et du professeur mécontent qu'une fois de plus un Gryffondor est réussi l'exploit de faire exploser une potion aussi simple (pour lui), Harry tomba de sa chaise recouvert d'un mélanger rose et visqueux.

- Par Merlin Potter, Longdubat regardez ce que vous avez fait ! 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir fait exploser votre chaudron, 20 points en moins pour avoir perturbé la classe, et 20 points en moins pour avoir sali la classe ! Cria le professeur.

Harry se maudit d'avoir pensé que le professeur de potion était monté dans son estime pour ses actes de bravoure, et mentalement, il fit tombé la place de Snape dans la liste « crétins et sans cervelles » afin qu'il rejoigne son filleul Malfoy et Zabini.

Harry un peu sonné, essaya de se relever avec l'aide Hermione, Pansy, Ron et Neville qui avaient accourus à la vue de son état. Après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyable, avoir remis le chaudron sur la table et s'être rassis, le cour repartie tant que mal.

Soudain, Harry aperçut que quelques chose clochait : il avait reçu de la potion sur lui, mais dans la panique, il n'avait pas réalisé que sans même lancer un sort de nettoyage, elle s'était effacé. Il se dit qu'elle devait s'être dissoute et afin de se changer les idée, il décida de reprendre le cours et d'écouter (pour une fois) son professeur de potion... mais ce fut de courte durée.

- ...que les effets de la racine de Mandragore que vous avez mis dans la potion sont...

- PAR MERLIN ! cria Harry

Tout le monde le fixa incrédule face au cri qu'il venait de pousser.

- Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi, pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt minutes vous venez perturber mon cour ? Demanda froidement le professeur en plissant les yeux.

- Mais mais... Harry parcourut la classe des yeux, et ses yeux s'écartèrent, sidéré.

- Mais ? Demanda Snape qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Mais vous... j'y crois pas, vous êtes bien foutu monsieur ! Dit Harry en le fixant

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis une colonie de petits anges qui partaient en promenade. Puis Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard qui passait par là regardèrent la classe avant de repartir en débattant des risque de l'effondrement de ce château qui commençait à se faire vieux.

-HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ?

Jamais élèves et professeur n'avait été sur la même longueur d'onde qu'à ce moment là. S'en suivit ensuite des évanouissements de Gryffondor et quelques malaises du côté des Serpentards. Ron cria de terreur face à une telle révélation et Hermione regarda Harry, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il venait de lui avoué qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans son dernier contrôle. Quand au principal intéressé, le professeur Snape, cette révélation avait était un véritable coup de massue. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre compliment sur son physique, il avait fallu qu'un misérable sauveur de l'humanité clame haut et fort devant près de trente élève qu'il avait un corps bien foutu pour recevoir le premier. Il failli perdre pied. La première pensée qu'il lui vint après celle-ci, fut qu'il aurait préférer mourir à la guerre que d'entendre une chose pareil, puis la raison lui revint et il se dit qu'au lieu de mourir, il aurait préférer tuer l'auteur de cette phrase.

- Harry, mon.. pote, heu... enfin, je sais que tu es gay, hein, tout le monde le sait mais... enfin, heu.. tu crois pas que... que tu y vas un peu fort là... c'est Snape là, tu... enfin, je crois que tu dois avoir eu une hallucination ou un truc comme ça... sa va ? C'est l'explosion qui t'a fais perdre la vue ou quoi ? Dit Ron en frissonnant de terreur.

Le silence se fit. L'intégralité de la classe, pendu aux lèvres du survivant, en attendant une explication rationnelle à cette phrase. La plupart pensaient que le choc de l'explosion lui avait fait perdre la tête quelques minutes, quand aux autres, ils se dirent que cela devait être une blague du héros...

- Mais bien sûre que non Ron, je suis tout à fait sérieux ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux moi même, mais Snape à bien un corps sculpté par les dieux ! Regarde moi cette fine clavicule, son torse parfaitement musclé, et ses fines jambes, et je te parle même pas de la meilleure partie dit Harry les yeux brillant en fixant le bas du corps de son professeur.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis la colonie de petits anges qui revenait en promenade. Puis Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard qui revenait de la bibliothèque, virent prendre le thé quelques secondes avant de partir en direction de la grande salle pour voir plus d'excitation.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Cette fois ci, le bilan fut plus lourd. Les Gryffondors qui s'étaient à peine remis de leur évanouissement tombèrent dans le coma, une grande partie des Serpentard perdirent connaissance et les rares survivants de ce massacre, étaient soient sortie en trombe de la salle afin d'aller vomir leur tripes dans les toilettes les plus proches, soit ils semblaient avoir était pétrifié à la façon du basilique.

Ron, qui de tous, n'avaient que très peu de nerfs, fit un arrêt cardiaque et Hermione regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il lui avoué qu'il avait couché avec Voldemort et que la raison de la guerre était qu'il était très mauvais au lit (Voldichou, n'avait pas dut supporter la critique).

Le professeur Snape avait beau avoir vécu une vie plus que difficile, mêlant tristesse, persécution, combats, meurtres et il en passait, il se dit que Merlin devait être un sacré sadique pour ne pas le laisser profiter des dernières années de sa vie. Il décida dès lors de donner sa démission dans la journée et de partir très TRES loin de Potter, et des élèves en général pour vivre une retraite paisible.

Gêné devant l'air dévoreur de son propre élève, il finit par mettre les mains devant l'endroit que fixer le héros national avec envie, alors même qu'il savait qu'il portait assez de vêtements pour le cacher. Soudain, une révélation se fit dans son esprit et il comprit pourquoi Potter avait dit cela. Malheureux et une fois de plus, Merlin lui ai donné une mission à accomplir. Il s'empressa de se faire apporté un bandeau par un « Accio » et dit :

- Mes chers élèves, je crois avoir compris pourquoi Monsieur Potter ai dit cela et je prierai de garder votre calme, car l'annonce que je m'apprête à vous faire est pour le moins... déstabilisante. La pensée collective de la classe fut qu'aucunes annonce ne pouvait être plus déstabilisante que celle qu'avait faite Harry... par deux fois !

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez mettre se bandeau sur vos yeux sil vous plaît sans cesser de me fixer je vous prie. Dit le professeur en lui tendant le bandeau noir.

- Mais... voulu protester Harry.

- Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon je vous rend aveugle pour le restant de vos jours. Dit Snape sans une once de mensonge dans la voix.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour enfiler le bandeau.

- Je crains, mes chers élèves, qu'en recevant l'étrange mixture qu'il avait préparé avec monsieur Longdubat, Monsieur Potter ait reçu des effets secondaires... involontaires diront nous.

- Oui, il a perdu le seul neurone qu'il lui restait sans doute. Dit Draco Malfoy sarcastique.

- Croyez moi, j'aurai préféré que cela soit ça dit Snape en soupirant.

- Alors il vient de comprendre que depuis sa naissance, il n'est qu'un imbécile et cette révélation l'a rendu fou ? Demande Blaise Zabini sous les protestations de Ron qui défendait son ami.

- Non plus... je pense que s'il l'avait compris, il aurait mis fin à ses jours monsieur Zabini, mais ne désespérons pas cela dit. Dit Snape en soupirant une fois de plus.

- Alors quoi monsieur ! Allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il a une bonne fois pour toute !? S'énerva Ron et Hermione qui commençait à s'énervait.

Snape laissa une courte pause, cherchant ses mots, puis inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Je pense que Monsieur Potter a, à présent et malheureusement, le pouvoir de voir à travers les vêtements. De tout le monde.

Il n'y eu pas le temps à un ange de passait car l'incrédulité de tout les élèves firent place aux cris en tout genre.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, je me suis même pas rasé les jambes ! Cria une fille rouge de honte

- Mais il a vu mon... mon... cria horrifié Draco Malfoy en baissant le regard sur son pantalon.

- Oh ça va, j'ai pas trop regardé non plus ! Dit Harry qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

- Mais c'est pas possible, il a du voir alors la taille de ma poitrine, dit une autre fille en pleurant.

- Je rappel que je suis gay ! Je m'en fou de ta poitrine... la fille qui vient de parler ! Dit Harry en ne reconnaissant pas la voix de la personne qui venait de geindre.

- Mais alors... quand il a dit que Snape était bien foutu, c'était... vrai ? Dit Neville en regardant son professeur de potion sans une once de peur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un silence de mort se fit, tout les élèves fixant leur professeur de potion comme s'il était le nouveau Merlin.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne réponds plus aux commentaires (il y en a beaucoup pour ma défense), mais je les lis tous avec beaucoup d'intérêt ! _

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo !_

_J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à autant de critiques positives ! Je suis aussi rassurée que cette fiction vous est faite rire (comme je n'avais pas écris depuis un petit moment, j'avais peur de m'être un peu rouillée xD). J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

Harry James Potter, premier du nom, ne savait pas pourquoi la vie ne l'avait pas gâté. Il avait pourtant toujours aspiré à mener une vie simple et calme, avec certes, quelques petites aventures par ci par là, mais de là à être un héros à 11ans, et le sauveur à sa majorité, il y avait des limites quand même ! Mais voilà, il avait appris, non sans une certaine fierté minime, qu'il était unique en son genre. Orphelin, maltraité, il était passé à une vie d'aventure et de guerre, pour finir par être adulé par les trois quarts de la population (que voulez-vous il y a toujours des jaloux...). Alors que toutes les filles lui couraient après, qu'il pouvait sans le moindre problème coucher avec une différente chaque jour, et les larguer sans qu'elle ne se plaignent (coucher avec le survivant, c'est un cadeau tellement énorme que personne ne se plaint), il s'était avéré que, coup du destin, il était gay !

Quel surprise pour lui, comme pour cette pauvre Ginny de découvrir qu'il préféré les torses musclés (ou pas...) des hommes aux poitrines généreuses (ou pas...) des femmes ! Son meilleur l'en avait voulu pendant quelques temps quand il lui avait fait cette révélation, clamant qu'il l'avait toujours su mais que personne n'aurait voulu le croire sur parole avant aujourd'hui.

« L'instinct gay ne trompe jamais ! » avait dit Ron, fier de lui, avant de se prendre une claque royale d'un garçon hétéro à qui il lui avait fais des propositions.

Bref, en résumé : héros national, gay et (depuis qu'il était majeur) riche, que pouvait-il espérer de plus dans sa vie ? Ben en ce jour de janvier, il venait de le découvrir : avoir le pouvoir de voir à travers les vêtements des gens ! Il n'avait jamais eu cette idée, mais à présent qu'il possédé ce don, il était sur d'en faire le plus bon usage qui soit : ce rincer l'œil !

Il était donc assis dans la classe, le bandeau noir toujours devant les yeux, à attendre que le professeur lui donne ses instructions quand à la marche à suivre dans les prochaines minutes.

- Monsieur Potter, je me dois de vous dire que cette... non, je ne peux pas appelez cela « potion » cela serait insulter mon travail, que ce mélange très étrange n'a jamais été fabriqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ne prenez pas cela pour un compliment, je me dois de vous rappelez que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé sans votre grande idiotie à vous et votre collègue Longdubat.

- N'ayez crainte monsieur, j'assumerai cette actes maladroit sans me plaindre dit Harry faussement coupable.

- Ne prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis -pas- monsieur Potter ! Il est bien sûr hors de question que je laisse un élèves violé l'intimité de tout le château en toute impunité ! Je vais de ce pas annuler tout mes cours et appelez un nouveau professeur afin qu'il me remplace pour que je puisse trouver un remède à ce problème. En attendant, vous allez vous déplacer avec ce bandeau noir. Il me semble que vous avez assez d'amis pour vous aider dans la vie de tout les jours. Dit Snape une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Mais Monsieur, je ne peux tout de même pas rester comme ça indéfiniment ! Imaginez que vous ne trouvez pas la solution (sans vous vexer hein !), qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Demanda Harry penaud.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit avant, soit je vous laisse se bandeau, soit je vous jette un sort pour coller vos deux yeux. Dit Snape en souriant d'avance à la tête que ferait le survivant s'il faisait ça.

- Il est simpa ce bandeau, en plus il est en coton, j'adore le coton dit Harry tout content.

- Bien, je vois qu'on est d'accord. Je vais appeler un imbécile d'élève que vous appelez « ami » afin qu'il vienne vous aider dit Snape qui sortant de la salle pour y trouver là Hermione, Ron, Neville et Pansy.

- Jeunes gens, allez chercher votre ami afin qu'il puisse se déplacer. Vous serez ses yeux à partir d'aujourd'hui annonça Snape en sortant de la salle pour retourner dans ses appartements. Il avait d'urgence besoin de prendre une tisane au gingembre après une matinée aussi contraignante. Il n'osait même pas se rappeler de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu à la fin de son cour. Pourquoi diable ce minuscule Longdubat avait-il fallu qu'il remette la beauté de son corps en question ? Il avait pris l'habitude lui, d'être traité dans son dos de « chauve souris aux cheveux gras » et d'être seul dans sa vie. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui maintenant ? Et si sa réputation de professeur cruel et sadique, qu'il avait mis temps d'année à construire s'était envolé aujourd'hui ? Et si on lui faisait des propositions ou pire, que quelqu'un veuille savoir si les yeux du survivants étaient fiable en cherchant une preuve à la source ? Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Rien que de penser aux élèves (filles comme garçons !) qui l'avaient maté quand ce satané Gryffondor (qui était dans le lot des élèves qui l'avait dévorer du regard), il sentit une partie de son corps réagir. Il ne pouvait même pas leur dire qu'il étaient mineur puisque c'était une classe des 7eme années de la guerre : ils étaient donc tous majeur... et consentant. Tisane au gingembre. Tisane au gingembre. Tisane au gingembre... et une bonne douche aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Harry parlait avec ces amis présent.

- Mais comment tu vas faire maintenant ? On va devoir être là à chaque fois pour t'aider ? Demanda Ron en tenant la main à son ami.

- Ben... vu que Snape n'a pas cru à ma bonne foi, il a jeté un sort au bandeau pour que je ne puisse pas l'enlever. Et si je lance un sort pour le faire, quelques effets secondaires sur ma personne seront à déclarer... je vous laisse imaginer ce que l'esprit de ce prof à put penser... dit Harry en soupirant.

Les élèves présent frissonnèrent.

- Merde, on dirait qu'il a tout prévue. Dit Ron en cherchant une solution.

- En même temps Ron, je ne pense pas que tu serais content si une personne te voyait nu sans que tu ne t'en aperçoive... dit Hermione en restant logique et raisonnable.

- Pas faux... mais de là à prendre des mesures aussi draconienne... il va bien falloir qu'Harry s'en sorte tout seul à certain moments quand même ! On ne pourra pas toujours être là... imagine quand il se douchera ? Dit Ron en regardant Hermione qui rosi.

- Je suis certaine que plusieurs personnes se porteront volontaires pour cette tâche dureeee et intime... dit Pansy avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est pas drôle ! Dit Ron en admettant cependant que ce problème était à présent résolu.

- Bon, c'est pas qu'il se fait tard hein, mais avant de manger, je dois m'entretenir avec Hermione dit Pansy en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

- Ben viens manger avec nous dit Ron qui ne comprenait pas le sens implicite de la phrase.

- Bien sûr mon cher Ron, mais je dois parler à Hermione en privée et... disons dans la salle sur demande.

- Oh ! C'est un truc de filles, je vois... dit Ron en faisant un clin d'oeil, alors qu'une fois de plus il ne comprenait pas l'allusion.

- Tout à fait dit Pansy en souriant, c'est un truc de filles qui comprend Hermione, moi et un grand lit soigneux dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil explicite.

Cette fois-ci, Ron fut traversé par un éclaire de génie, et rougit d'avoir été si naïf.

- Rhooo ! Tardez-pas trop à venir manger quand même, il y a du saumon à midi ! Cria-t-il aux filles qui partait dans le couloir.

- Dis moi vieux, reprit Ron, t'es pas trop triste de pas pouvoir user de ton don ? Dit Ron en pensant qu'il avait pas de bol que Snape est comprit directement ce qu'Harry avait.

- Ron, je vais te dire quelques chose, mais tu dois rien dire à quiconque sinon je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes.

- Ha ? En fait Snape a un corps affreux c'est ça ? Ou alors tu t'es rincé l'œil en mattant des mecs avant que Snpa ne t'oblige à enfiler le bandeau ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, Snape est vraiment bien foutu ! Dommage qu'il soit aussi mal habillé, je suis sur que s'il prenait des vêtements plus à sa taille... comme un jean par exemple qui ferait ressortir ses petites fesses rebondit il...

- Épargne moi les détails par pitié Harry ! Je suis gay depuis des années, mais je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de changer de bord quand j'entends l'éloge que tu fais de la beauté (Ron retint une nausée) de Snape ! Dit Ron en faisant la grimace

- Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. En réalité, je compte bien profiter de ce don tu peux me croire ! Dit Harry en souriant avec espièglerie.

- Quoi, tu compte vraiment essayé d'enlever le bandeau ? Sérieusement vieux, tu me dirai que tout les plus beaux mecs de la planète sont devant toi, nu, et en train de faire la danse du ventre sur du Beyoncé, je n'enlèverai pas ce bandeau : Snape est beaucoup trop, mais alors BEAUCOUP TROP sadique pour que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'y penser ! Dit-il en se disant qu'il n'était pas masochiste et ne le serait jamais.

Harry rit.

- Mais non, je ne pense pas enlever le bandeau dit Harry, je suis comme toi, j'ai trop peur de l'imagination détraqué de ce prof pour penser à cela, mais quand tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait pensé à tout, et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

- Ben... je comprends pas là, dis moi comment tu vas faire parce que je t'assure que j'ai beau chercher, je vois aucun moyen de voir sans enlever se bandeau dit Ron en cherchant l'idée de son ami.

- Hé bien justement Ron, je n'ai pas l'intention d'enlever se bandeau... puisque je vois très bien avec dit Harry tranquillement.

Ron regarda son ami sidéré.

- Mais oui ! Comme je suis bête ! Si tu as le pouvoir de voir les autres nu, c'est bien parce que tu peux voir à travers les vêtements ! Alors qu'est ce qu'un bandeau pourrait faire pour entraver ta vu ! Mais attends, ça veut dire que Snape est un idiot fini, puisqu'il a complément oublié ça ! Dit Ron sans s'apercevoir que son injure s'appliquait aussi pour lui.

- Tout à fait ! Et à présent que personne ne sait que je peux voir les gens nu malgrès se bandeau, je compte bien en profiter un maximum, mais il va me falloir ton aide, car si je suis seul pour bouger, quelqu'un va finir par le remarquer dit Harry en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- A la seul condition que tu me dise quels sont les mecs les mieux... fourni ! Dit Ron en faisant un sourire pervers.

- Mais avec grand plaisir dit Harry en lui rendant un sourire identique.

- Mais ça va pas être trop dure de voir toutes ses filles à poil ? Demanda Ron en réfléchissant.

- Bah, il suffira que je ne regarde que les mecs, je devrais pouvoir supporter ça dit Harry en pensant déjà à tout les beaux mecs qu'il pourrait reluquer avec une totale immunité.

- T'as raison. Bon, on va rentrer dans la grande salle, tu es prêt ? Demanda Ron en s'arrêtant devant les grande portes qui barrer le passage au paradis (du point de vue d'Harry bien sûr, pour les autres se n'était qu'une salle de réfectoire qui se l'a joué en changeant de ciel comme elle le voulait et en faisant léviter les bougies, qui, au passage faisait tomber de la cire parfois sur les élèves...).

- Grâveeee ! Dit Harry.

- C'est parti ! Dit Ron en ouvrant les portes.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Ben plus ça va, et plus j'ai des idées sur cette fiction (quelle chance vous avez xD !). Du coup, je me décide à les taper (faudrait pas qu'elles s'envolent trop loin quand même) et je vous poste rapidement. Étant donné qu'il n'y a aucuns couple pour le moment, et que j'en suis quand même à deux chapitres, je pense que je vais peut-être rallonger la fiction. Les chapitres sont petits, alors je me dis que si j'en poste deux, c'est comme si j'en posté un grand ^^_

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews (je tiens à répondre à une : Guest, je croyais que personne ne le remarquerai ! Bravo, j'espère que vu que tu était au courant cela ne t'a pas gâché ce chapitre ^^)._

_Encore merci pour pour avoir lu._

_Tchao !_

_Ps. Quand je dis « c'est un idiot fini » je parle UNIQUEMENT de Snape hein... c'est pour le besoin de la fiction, ce n'est pas du tout pour vous insulter *tente d'éviter les lancés des couteaux venu de toute part*_

_Akira-chan20_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo ! _

_Bon, pour le moment je tiens bien le rythme que je me suis imposée non ? ) Faut dire que chaque revieuws que vous postez m'encourage à écrire bien et rapidement le chapitre suivant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3**

A l'entrée d'Harry dans le réfectoire, le silence se fit. Tout le monde le regardait ahurit, sans doute, de le voir avec un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Puis les brouhahas commencèrent chacun inventant sa propre version de l'histoire le concernant :

- Mais si, il a dut avoir des effets secondaire après la guerre, et il est devenu aveugle à tout les coups ! Disait un cinquième année de Serdaigle

- Mais bien sûr ! Et vu qu'il est aveugle, il porte un bandeau noir... c'est logique répliqua sarcastiquement la jeune fille assise à côté de lui.

- En fait il a dut tombé sous le charme d'une personne, mais voyant que cet amour était à sens unique, et plein de désespoir, Harry a dut se bander les yeux afin de ne plus souffrir de cette situation à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait son regard disait une jeune poudsouffles les yeux plein de larmes d'émotions.

- Potter à sans doute eu la brillante idée de se mettre un bandeau devant les yeux afin de ne plus voir la face de ses... personnes ? Qu'il appelle amis... dit un Serpentard en ricanant.

- Je pense que notre sauveur doit relever un défi dangereux et il se doit de porter se bandeau pour le relever s'exclama une Gryffondor en serrant fort son poing.

Bien qu'Harry ne le laissait pas paraître, intérieurement il explosait de rire devant ses idées toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Puis sa perversité naturelle repris le dessus lorsqu'il aperçu les pectoraux d'un Serdaigle. Dommage que tout le monde était assis, il aurait bien voulu voir ce qu'il cachait (ou pas !) sous son pantalon.

Harry, faussement aidé par Ron, s'installa donc à sa table.

Aucuns des professeurs ne semblaient être au courant du pourquoi, et décidèrent donc... de continuer leur repas comme si de rien n'était. Harry « regardait » autour de lui les élèves, en essayant malgrès tout de ne pas faire trois choses importantes : 1) Ne pas regarder les filles, voir toutes les filles les seins à l'air lui donnerait la nausée s'il continuait sans le vouloir à les apercevoir, 2) ne pas fixer un garçon trop longtemps de peur de griller sa couverture, et enfin 3) ne fixer aucuns, aucuns, AUCUNS professeur... il en valait de son état de santé pour la première, de sa couverture pour la deuxième et de sa sécurité mentale pour la troisième. Bien parti pour respecter cette nouvelle résolution, Harry fit mine de chercher sa fourchette et d'entamer le repas.

- Dis moi Harry, se n'est pas trop compliqué de manger pour toi ? Demanda Neville en voyant son ami maîtriser plutôt bien les choses malgrès son handicape visuel.

- Ça peut allé Nev dit Harry en souriant au garçon.

- Et cela ne te gène pas de ne pas voir les personnes à qui tu parle ? Demanda Seamus

- Pas le moins du monde, cela me gène pas, vu que je connais vos voix par cœur (en sept ans cela aurait été malheureux que je ne reconnaisse pas vos voix), et puis je me repère avec elle...

- Bon, c'est un moindre mal, répondit son ami.

Le repas se fit sans encombre malgrès quelques élèves qui ne parlait que de la nouvelle extravagance du héros. Puis Hermione et Pansy firent leur apparition.

- Tout vas bien Harry ? Demanda Hermione en s'assaillant à sa gauche

- Oui sa vooohhHHHH... hum, pardon Mione, heu... oui, ça va, tout vas bien... dit Harry en tournant la tête vers son amie qui lui fit reconnaître que sa meilleure amie possédait une belle paire de seins... plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs. Dommage que ni lui, ni Ron ne soit hétéro sinon Hermione aurait la femme parfaite : intelligente (il se devait de commencer la liste de ses qualités dans cette ordre), sérieuse, courageuse, fidèle, jolie et depuis quelques seconde, très sexy.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, et cet onomatopée lui confirma ce qu'elle présentait : Harry voyait à travers le bandeau. La première idée qu'il lui vint fut de lui donner une gifle pour l'avoir vu nue, sa seconde idée fut de lui donner deux gifles pour l'avoir vu nue et ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence, sa troisième idée fut de le gifler au nom de toutes les filles, ses sœurs qui étaient présente dans la salle parce qu'il les voyaient nue (mais elle l'abandonna parce que gifler Harry plus de 500 fois ne lui apporterai rien (sauf d'avoir la main enflée) et lui ferait perdre du temps) elle opta donc pour la cinquième idée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Avec un sourire pour le moins vicieux, elle s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry avant de lui parler :

- Dis moi Harry, tu m'as bien dit tout à l'heure que si tu tentais d'enlever le bandeau, tu risquais de recevoir des effets secondaires ?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive : lorsque Hermione faisait ce sourire là (cela arrivait peu fréquemment, mais les fois où elle souriait de cette façon, il s'en rappelait toujours...) c'était très TRES mauvais signe.

- Heu... oui, sinon tu pense bien que je l'aurai enlever dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

- Et je me demandais... continua-t-elle en souriant d'avantage, qu'en est-il si quelqu'un essaie de te l'enlever ?

- Les effets sont un peu baissés (il a prévu le cas « accidentel » qu'un (ou une) fan cinglée me l'arrache de force...) mais ils restent quand même. Dit Harry en se demandant où son amie voulait en venir.

- Je vais te laisser une chance de me dire ce que tu as à me dire, dans le cas contraire, je ferais quelques chose que tu vas regretter... énormément regretter même.

Harry trembla. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait entendre Hermione, et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la blague qu'il lui avait faite il y a quelques jours. Il se rappelait encore de l'énorme fou rire que lui et Ron s'étaient prit en voyant Hermione allait dans la bibliothèque avant d'en ressortir quinze minutes plus tards, les cheveux en bailles, les vêtements froissés et son pull quelques peu dévoré. Elle n'avait cessé de crier ensuite pendant toute la soirée, que quand elle mettrait la main sur celui qui avait changer son livre de potion en livre des monstres elle lui ferait payer très cher.

Harry avala sa salive avec plus de difficulté encore que la première fois.

- Heu... je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise... tenta-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Et moi, je sais TRES BIEN que tu sais ce que je veux dire dit-elle en faisant un sourire carnassier.

- Okay, c'est bon, je suis désolée Hermione. Abdiqua-t-il en espérant que sa sentence ne serait pas trop cruelle.

- Bien, sache que je suis vraiment peinée... je pensais qu'on était des meilleurs amis tout les deux...

- Je sais mais... après je ne voulais pas que... enfin tu comprends quoi.. dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Ouai, ouai, dit Hermione en faisant un geste de la main, j'imagine que Ron t'as aidé pour ce plan dit-elle

- Oui... mais c'était mon idée, lui il était là juste pour voir, et puis il n'a rien dit ensuite.

- Mais quand même, tu comptais me le cacher pendant combien de temps encore ? Je ne suis pas si bête tu sais dit-elle en fronçant les sourciles.

- Je sais bien ! Mais en même temps tu étais tellement en colère dans la salle des Gryffondor, que j'osai pas te dire que c'est moi qui avait fait cette blague. Dit Harry

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui réponde cela, et cela l'inquiéta d'avantage.

- Heu... Mione ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Attends. Dit-elle en calmant ses esprits. Tu es en train de dire que c'est toi qui a changé mon livre de potion en livre des monstres dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben... oui. C'est bien de ça que tu me parlais non ? Tu m'as dit quelques chose que j'ai à te dire... ben c'est ça non ?

Hermione bouillonna. Elle lui avait laissé une chance de le mettre dans la confidence, et elle s'apercevait maintenant qu'il était l'auteur de cette affreuse blague. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et son sourire vicieux refit son apparition.

- Malheureusement mon petit Harry, je suis dans l'obligation de te dire que c'est une mauvaise réponse. Et le jeu étant le jeu, vous avez perdu dit-elle en imitant un présentateur de jeu télévisé.

Harry sentit qu'il fallait d'urgence qu'il procède à une retraite stratégique, mais Hermione continua de parler :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter, vous ne partez pas les mains vides, en effet voici le cadeau que nous vous offrons dit-elle

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'en une demie-secondes, Hermione s'était jetée sur lui et lui avait arraché le bandeau des yeux.

C'est alors que pour la seconde fois dans l'heure, un silence s'abattit dans le réfectoire.

- Non mais tu es malade ! cria Harry en poussant sans ménagement sa meilleure amie avant se relever, se mettant debout à la vue de tous.

- Pas plus que toi mon cher Harry ! Dit-elle en se frottant la tête avant de reporter son ami puis de retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Mon dieu ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que Snape a eu comme idée, mais si elle s'avère être un crache limaces ou une autre chose aussi désagréable, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, meilleure amie ou pas ! La menaça-t-il

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Harry... ce n'est pas un crache limaces dit-elle en le fixant.

- Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu en sait ? Cria-t-il sans s'apercevoir que toute la salle le regardait.

- Et bien... commença-t-elle.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_Niak niak niak ! J'avoue, je suis une grande sadique ! En même temps, ce n'est pas pour rien que mon perso préféré c'est ce très cher Severus Snape ! xD Il a peut-être été idiot au chapitre précédent, mais il n'en reste pas moins d'une GRANNNNDE imagination... ;)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à plus tard !_

_N'hésitez-pas à me poster des reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir :)_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_Ps. Je me devais de mettre Hermione au courant (c'est Hermione quoi... si elle ne l'avait pas découvert, cela n'aurait pas été crédible : c'est comme un Draco Malfoy brun ou une MacGonagal qui aime le reggae... JAMAIS !)._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou à tous !_

_Une fois de plus je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'ai eu l'étonnement de constater que la grande partie des personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pensent que la punition d'Harry pour avoir enlevé le bandeau (enfin Hermione, mais ceci n'est qu'un détail ^^) est d'être nu... Rhoooo ! Pensez-vous sincèrement que Severus-je-suis-le-plus-sadique-des-serpentards-après-Voldemort-et-Beatrix-Lestranges-et-je-le-resterai-jusqu'à-ma-mort-Snape puisse se contenter QUE de cette PETITE punition ?... Lecteurs naïfs que vous êtes XD _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 4**

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Harry... ce n'est pas un crache limaces dit-elle en le fixant.

- Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu en sait ? Cria-t-il sans s'apercevoir que toute la salle le regardait.

- Et bien... commença-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry que quelques chose clochait. Il tourna alors la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, et sursauta en s'apercevant des diverses têtes que faisaient les élèves. La grande partie des filles étaient... choquées. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ressentit une sorte de satisfaction. Peut-être parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que jamais plus aucunes filles ne seraient insistantes vis à vis de lui... ou qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'allait plus jamais lui courir après pour le « guérir » afin qu'il redevienne hétéro ? Mais Harry ne comprenait cependant pas le pourquoi de ce choc ?

Il passa ensuite aux garçons et ce qu'il lu dans leurs yeux restera a jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Pour certains, c'était, comme pour les filles, un choc sans nom. Si bien qu'il en vu même s'évanouir (il eut une pensée pour Madame Pomfraiche qui devait avoir eu une sacrée journée depuis la fin de matinée). Pour d'autres, une lueur coquine mélangée à une violente excitation et saupoudrée d'envie. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne pensait absolument pas avoir autant de gays dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, il s'aperçut rapidement que certains ne l'étaient pas, mais étaient sans doute à deux doigts de passé de l'autre côté de la barrière... Puis il tomba sur le regard de ses amis : Ron, avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rougies. Ses yeux semblaient lui demander : « Serieusement ? » tandis que sa bouche, visiblement choquée, devaient répliquer « Impossible ! ».

Il passa ensuite à Neville. Neville, qui avait fait avec beaucoup de timidité son coming out depuis quelques semaines. Pour Neville, sa nouvelle nature lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, et bien qu'il gardait sa timidité et un peu de sa peur, il avait néanmoins sut amélioré son corps avec l'aide de ses amis (notamment de Hermione, pour sa coupe de cheveux et de Pansy qui avait une sensibilité pou l'habillement sans égal). Ainsi, il avait pu enfin devenir un homme, avec un Serdaigle de 7eme année. Son corps, qui était celui d'un homme contrasté cependant avec sa sensibilité et sa naïveté, si bien qu'il ne tombait que sur des garçons de passages, qui ne s'attachait qu'à sa belle musculature et qui ne cherchait pas de relations sé qu'il aurait souhaité trouver l'amour, il s'était attaché à cette « habitude » et n'avait eu que trois petits amis dans sa vie... pour plus de vingts cinq amants de passage. Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes : Neville regardait Harry. Et alors qu'Harry, qui se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi les gens le regardait de cette manière, tomba sur les yeux de Neville, il put lire en eux une chose qu'il connaissait que trop bien après cette guerre : de l'admiration. Oui, Neville, dont les joues ne s'étaient pourtant pas empourprées, regardait son ami avec une grande, une TRES grande, une énorme admiration.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, à midi quarante six minutes et trente huit secondes qu'Harry baissa les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur du pourquoi de tout ces regards. Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, ses yeux piquèrent et ses mains tremblèrent. Son esprit fut vidé (nda : phrase qui peut être bon de traduire par « s'il avait eu jusque là la capacité de réfléchir, il ne l'avait à présent plus après cet incident ») et il fut pris de violents sentiments : la stupéfaction tout d'abord puis la colère, avant que la honte ne fasse le plus de dégâts.

En effet, Harry, encore debout dans la grande salle était dans une position pour le moins... délicate. Tout d'abord, un énorme serpent vert avait été comme dessiné (presque comme un tatouage) sur son corps, partant de son coup, où il y avait la fin de sa longue queue et descendant en slalome jusqu'à son... pénis. Le Blason des Serpentard ensuite, était dessiné sur son pectoraux gauche, juste en dessous de son téton. Mais ce n'était pas tout : Harry s'aperçut épouvanté qu'une énorme inscription en vert et argent se mouvée sur le bas de son torse :

J'AI BAISÉ AVEC 174 MECS, TOUTES MAISONS CONFONDUES...

Snape avait aussi rajouté pour son petit plaisir personnel une petite inscription sur le haut de ses fesses, qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir :

_Les Serpentards vont gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année, vive les Serpentards !_

Pour finir, bien que personne ne l'aperçu car il était debout, il y avait un DM entremêlé tout autour de sa cheville droite.

Un seul son se fit entendre bref, intense et tout à fait intelligible :

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Après ce hurlement, Harry s'enfuit à toute jambes, nu et honteux, dans sa chambre de préfet. Le silence qui n'avait été brisé que par le déchirant éclat de voix du sauveur, se réinstalla dans la pièce, avant que Dumbeldore (nda : que personne ne me fasse croire qu'il est mort dans le tome 6 sinon je avada kedavresque sur le champs ! Il est vivant point !) ne dise d'une voix calme, en portant un bonbon au citron à sa bouche :

- J'imagine qu' Harry aime bien les Serpentards en fin de compte...

~ HPDM – RWBZ – NLSS ~

Toute l'après midi était passée sans que personne n'aille voir Harry dans sa chambre de préfet. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les « 174 mecs » fussent trouvés. Bien que ceci étaient restés plus ou moins discrets selon les personnes, ils étaient à présent ravie de parler de leurs expérience avec le sauveur.

- Non, mais je vous jure, Harry est tout à fait bandant ! Disait un joli Sairdaigle brun. On a fait des choses... par Merlin, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons dit-il aux quatre filles qui l'écoutait en rougissant sous l'allusion.

- Je ne dirai rien ! Par Merlin, mais laissez-le tranquille, vous ne pensez pas qu'il a assez souffert comme ça dans sa vie ? Dit un Gryffondor qui avait décidé de rester fidèle au héros national en ne divulguant pas leur nuit passée ensemble.

- Oui.. j'ai couché avec Potter, mais pour ma défense, il était torse nu et il suait... personne aurait pu résisté à cette vision dit un cinquième année de Serpentard.

- Ou... oui... j'ai... enfin on... vous voyez quoi... mais il a été très doux, et très patient... c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... balbutia un sixième année de Poudsouffle.

- Peuh ! Dit Draco Malfoy en entendant toute l'agitation qu'avait créé le survivant. Je suis certain que c'est un mensonge dit-il.

- N'en sois pas si sur Dray, dit Blaise Zabini. Je trouve très étonnant que Potter soit devenu nu en un quart de secondes et qu'il ait eu sur son corps tout ces... motifs. Dit-il en réfléchissant. Tout le monde c'est attardé sur cette phrase choc, mais tu as vu les tatouages qu'il avait ? Définitivement pas Gryffondor : un serpent... bon, à la limite si son kiff c'est d'avoir un Serpent tatoué sur le corps alors qu'il vient de battre Voldemort, son Serpent et le Basilic en deuxième année... perso, je pense que c'est assez de Serpents pour toute une vie, mais soit ! Mais le blason de notre maison tatoué sur son torse ? Là c'est un peu gros quand même !

- T'as raison, ça ne doit pas venir de lui. Dit Draco en se mettant lui aussi à réfléchir.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un coup de ton parrain lâcha Blaise.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Draco étonné

- Je te rappel que Potter à eu un problème ce matin en cour de potion. Snape lui a foutu un bandeau noir sur les yeux en lui disant de ne pas l'enlever... j'imagine que non seulement Harry l'a enlevé, mais qu'il a reçu un espèce de... sort de la part de Snape qui a dut l'ensorcelé.

- Ah oui, c'est carrément le genre de mon parrain adoré ça ! Dit Draco en souriant narquoisement. Quel idiot ce Potter... pff... Même moi j'aurai pas osé défier Severus ! Dit-il en se rappelant de l'horrible fois où il avait tenté d'imposer sa volonté à son parrain. Il frissonna en repensant à la tête qu'il avait eu le lendemain...

- Donc, je pense que c'est vrai. Désolé Dray mais... 174 mecs c'est au dessus de ton propre record. Dit Blaise en lui tapotant sur son épaule avec une mine qui se voulait désolée.

- Attends mais c'est quand même un comble ça ! Tu vas pas me faire une histoire pour DEUX MECS DE MOINS QUE LUI ! Dit Draco dont l'honneur et la fierté venait quand même d'être bafouée.

Draco était en effet le Dom Juan de Poudlard. Tous les gays de sa maison était passé dans son lit, et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas été, était soit moches, soit des 1ere ou 2eme année (il avait une limite quand même...). Depuis la fin de la guerre et accessoirement le moment où l'ordre des Phoenix avait révélé son statut d'espion, à lui, Zabini et Snape, il avait acquis une certaines popularité chez pas mal de personnes. En effet, les gens qui le détestait parce qu'il était arrogant et méprisant, étaient maintenant ceux qui trouvait que cela lui donnait un côté inaccessible et bien que Draco avait changé, il n'en restait pas moins fier. Bien sûr, il ne traitai plus personne de « sang de bourbe » et avait gagné en « gentillesse », mais son arrogance était resté la même. Ainsi Draco, en s'apercevant que sa popularité avait malgrès tout augmenté, avait tout de suite décidé de jouer un nouveau jeu : baiser avec le plus de monde possible pour rattraper sa jeunesse perdue. Et il faut dire qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien étant donné son tableau de chasse. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé être détrôné par quelqu'un... et encore moins par Potter ! Tout de suite, le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et son arrogance fut pour le moins touchée.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemars dit Dray

- Rhoo... c'est pas la fin du monde non plus !

- Pas la fin du monde ? PAS LA FIN DU MONDE ? Non mais Blaise, tu entends ce que tu viens de dire ? Potter a baisé avec plus de personnes que moi et... Soudain Draco réalisa avec horreur d'une autre chose.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Blaise en voyant le visage figé de son meilleur ami.

- Je viens de capter quelques chose Blaise... Blaise... Si Potter a baisé avec 174 personnes il y a au moins les trois quarts qui ont aussi couché avec moi.

- Et ?

- Et ça venir qu'indirectement, j'ai couché avec Potter ! S'écria-t-il

- Et ? Dit Blaise pas le moins du monde choqué.

Draco regarda son ami comme s'il venait de lui annoncé qu'il était hétéro et qu'il allait se marier avec une Poudsouffle dans un mois.

- Okay, je vais te donner une image plus parlante, parce que visiblement, tu n'as pas compris la gravité de la situation. Dit Draco en essayant de rassembler ses esprits et de garder une voix calme. Dis moi Blaise, tu as couché avec combien de personnes depuis ta 6e année ? Demanda Draco

- Oh, tu sais je suis pas comme toi, moi. Je compte pas toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai partagé la chaleur de mon corps dit Blaise en souriant.

- Dis moi un nombre approximatif c'est pas grave soupira le Serpentard blond.

- Ben, je sais pas, je dirai une vingt, vingts-cinq personnes, peut-être trente. Dit il en évaluant

- Okay... bon. Imagine que sur ses trente personnes, une personne ait couché avec la belette, comment tu te sentirai ?

- Ben ça m'a rien fait quand je l'ai appris. Dit Blaise en hochant les épaules.

Draco avala sa salive difficilement.

- Attends. Tu veux dire que toi, Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfants, tu t'es tapé un mec qui avait couché avec la belette AVANT et tu ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

- Oué.

Draco donna un coup de point dans l'épaule de son ami.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade, ça fait mal ! Cria Blaise en frottant son épaule endolorie.

- C'est rien à côté de la trahison que tu viens de me faire ! dit le prince des Serpentards dans un élan théâtral.

- Dray ! Grandis un peu, c'est pas la mort si j'ai couché avec un mec qui avait couché avec la belette, je m'en fou moi. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais couché avec Weasley... et quand bien même ça serait le cas, il a l'air d'avoir un corps plutôt musclé, ça me déplairai pas moi... dit le black en pensant pour la première fois à ce que le roux pouvait caché sous ses chemises.

Pour la seconde fois depuis quinze minutes, Draco regarda son ami avec stupeur, comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il accepté d'être son témoin à son mariage et, par la même occasion, s'il pouvait venir avec un costume orange parce que sa douce, adorait cette couleur.

- Okay, qui es-tu et qu'à tu fais de mon meilleur ami ? soupira Draco.

- Écoute, sincèrement Draco, tu te prends trop la tête. Tu n'as jamais réfléchis que Weasley et Potter étaient peut-être super bien foutu ? Enfin, ne serait-ce que Potter ! Il a couché avec 174 mecs, ce qui signifie trois choses : 1) il a couché avec des Serpentards DONC il fait pas de discrimination de maison, 2) je n'ai jamais entendu une seule critique comme quoi le survivant était moche... et vu ce qu'on a pu voir dans la grande salle, je maintiens qu'il est super bien gaulé et 3) il doit être super bon au pieu ! Conclusion : Toi, Draco Malfoy, si tu veux vraiment baisé quelqu'un, couche avec Potter.

Draco abandonna toute tentatives de retrouver son ami et partit en direction de sa chambre de préfet, plantant le black qui visiblement, n'était pas le moins du monde vexé par cette situation.

Mais Draco étant un garçon très intelligent, et son ami tout autant, il dut bien admettre en début de soirée que son ami avait raison, et que Potter devait sûrement être un bon coup, voir LE bon coup qu'il devait avoir dans sa vie. Seul problème : c'était Potter. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer. Deuxième problème : Potter était dans une situation difficile en ce moment, et cela l'aurait fortement étonné qu'il décide de coucher avec un mecs après l'histoire du midi. Il décida d'y réfléchir après avoir dîné et partit donc pour la grande salle.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours et que vous n'êtes pas déçu de cette punition ^^ je donnerai plus de détails lorsqu'on retrouvera le personnage de Snape... Et que pensez-vous des deux Serpentards ? Je développerai le personnage de Blaise dans les prochains chapitres... _

_Moi qui pensais faire une fiction courte, je sens de plus en plus qu'elle s'allonge... ce qui, je dois vous l'avouer, me fais un tout petit peu peur ^_^_

_Ceci dit, étant donné que les chapitres sont courts et que je m'arrange pour en écrire un chaque semaine, j'espère que je vais pouvoir la finir assez rapidement (cela m'embêterai d'avoir une fiction en cour UNE FOIS DE PLUS ^^)._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou !_

_Merci à tout les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review ! Cela ne prend que deux minutes pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est un soulagement, une sorte de « réponse » au chapitre et cela me fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! xD_

**Chapitre 5**

Harry n'avait donc pas quitté sa chambre de toute l'après midi. Après s'être réfugié dans son terrier, il avait entamé les 5 phases de deuil. Il avait en effet lu dans un magasine moldu qu'il existait 5 étapes lorsqu'on faisait le deuil d'une personne, et s'en était inspiré pour crée celle de « deuil de sa fierté ». Les 5 phases de deuil résumé en une phrases étaient donc les suivantes :

1. Le déni: « Non, c'est pas possible, je l'ai vu encore hier matin et tout allé bien... »

2. La colère: « Pourquoi lui ! Pourquoi alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie ! »

3. Le marchandage ou la négociation: « Prenez moi à sa place ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir lui ! »

4. La dépression: « Je suis tellement triste, jamais je ne retrouverai une personne telle que lui... »

5. L'acceptation: « D'accord... j'imagine que je dois allé de l'avant, même si cela fait encore mal... »

Ce qui s'était changée en les 5 phases de deuil de la fierté de Harry Potter :

1. Le déni: « Non, c'est pas possible, je dois rêver, Snape n'a pas pu me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! »

2. La colère: « Dès que je mets la main sur lui, je le torture de toutes les manières qui soient jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! (oui... comme vous pouvez le constater, chez Harry, la colère est quelques peu mêlée au sadisme... c'est son côté sombre qui ressort).

3. Le marchandage: « Quoi que ça dépend, soit je le bute lui, soit c'est Hermione qui y passe... je verrais lequel des deux me sert le plus, et je prendrai ma décision ensuite ! »

4. La dépression: « Snif... tout le monde m'a vu nu, tout les élèves présents dans la salle garderons l'image de mon corps nu dans la grande salle... et je ne parle même pas de mes exploits sexuels ! Oh non... j'imagine déjà la liste des personnes avec qui j'ai couché, placardée dans tout Poudlard avec la question : « Qui sera le suivant ? » » Cette phase est malheureusement très complexe chez l'espèce Potterienne puisqu'il passe par plusieurs étapes :

a) D'abord les pleurs, ce qu'Harry fit pendant les deux heures durant...

b) Ensuite le déversement de cette tristesse sur quelques chose : Ce qui peut se traduire par « manger tout ce que je peux trouver dans la chambre ». Ainsi, boissons, bonbons, chips, reste de pizzas et bien sûr glace étaient de la partie... Au besoin, il appellerait un elfe pour lui faire apporter quelques chose (le pouvoir d'être un préfet ET le survivant...)

c) Enfin, la culpabilité: il n'aurait pas dut non... s'il n'avait pas fait ça, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et Hermione ne lui aurait pas enlever le bandeau : il n'aurait pas dut allé en cour de potion aujourd'hui ! (oui... logique très personnelle de Harry)

5. L'acceptation : « Bon, ben j'imagine que je dois faire face et aller de l'avant : je changerai d'école dès demain. »

Mais une fois de plus, le héros national n'était pas un être ordinaire... aussi, alors que pour la plupart des gens, les 5 phases de deuil s'effectuait en plusieurs mois, chez Harry, ces phases de deuil n'avait prit à tout casé que deux ou trois heures... Le problème étant que le deuil ne s'opère qu'une seule fois : dès que la cinquième et dernière phase et accompli, la personne n'est plus en deuil et reprend une vie normal.

Mais on ne peut demander une chose pareil chez le sauveur : aussi Harry avait tout bonnement enchaînée les phases de deuil en boucles : il passé du déni à la colère en quelques minutes, mettait au point des plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour tuer Snape, qui aurait pu faire frémir Voldemort s'il était resté vivant (paix à son âme), se rappelé que tuer Snape n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais qu'Hermione par contre pourrait être rapidement remplacée, tout en mangeant une sucette au coca, avant de remplir les formulaires de changement d'école dans un autre pays.

Il en était à la quatrième phase, partie c, pour la dix-huitième fois, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était neuf heure du soir et qu'il n'était pas allé dîné. Cependant après tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans l'après midi, il ne douta pas que louper le repas de la soirée fut très grave pour sa santé, aussi, décida-t-il de finir rapidement le formulaire d'exil au pôle nord avant de clore ses dix huit deuil de sa fierté.

Harry soupira. Soudain il réalisa qu'entre une partie de deuil et une autre, il ne s'était toujours pas vu entièrement nu, et décida, après s'être grandement motivé, de se déshabiller (enlever le bandeau suffit pour cela... il trouve d'ailleurs que l'idée était ingénieuse... DANS D'AUTRES CIRCONSTANCES) pour se voir dans un miroir. Il prit une grande inspiration, et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il fut rassuré tout d'abord de ne rien voir d'anormal sur son visage (il faut dire que sa cicatrice lui suffisait grandement...) et passa à son thorax. Il put admiré, avec un mou mi dégoûtée, mi admiratrice, l'énorme Serpent qui lui traversait tout le torse. Un Serpent... bien sûr ! Il fallait que Snape laisse sa petite touche personnelle dans cette punition. Cependant, après avoir imaginé les autres animaux qu'il aurait pu lui mettre, il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça a porté face à un blaireau ou une chauve souris (qui aurait pu être aussi une touche personnelle de Snape étant donné les caractères communs qu'il possédait avec eux).

Il passa ensuite au blason des Serpentard qu'il regarda avec indifférence : là encore, Snape aurait pu faire pire : avoir le blason des Poudssoufles sur le corps aurait été la pire honte qui soit pour un guerrier tel que lui. (nda : désolée, de toutes les maisons, je crois que c'est celle ci que j'aime le moins... du coup cela se ressent dans mes fictions ^^).

La phrase qu'il lu une fois encore lui glaça le sang : tout le monde savait à présent qu'il avait couché avec beaucoup d'hommes... Après l'ennuie qu'il avait éprouvé à embrasser Cho Chang la fontaine ambulante, il avait définitivement été convaincu de son orientation homosexuelle et avait perdu sa virginité lors de sa sixième année avec un Gryffondor de septième année. C'est à cette occasion qu'il apprit que le sexe était une chose tout à fait agréable, et qu'il avait le merveilleux pouvoir de faire oublier la réalité, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes... A partir de ce jour, Harry avait décidé de se laisser allé dès qu'il le voulait, ainsi, ses conquêtes amoureuses s'étaient faites de plus en plus rapidement, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais de véritable amour entre lui et ses partenaires. Ses histoires de sexe n'avaient pas la moindre importance et il savait qu'il ne faisait ça que parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être en vie le lendemain. Mais pendant la guerre, quelques chose changea: il tomba amoureux. Et cette personne était tout bonnement sa total opposée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser tout ça que déjà la guerre était finie. Et c'est devant les corps sans vie de ses amies, professeurs et autres personnes qui s'étaient battu pour la liberté, pour la vie, que le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Peu à peu, ses sentiments s'intensifièrent, mais il comprit malheureusement bien vite que cela ne serait jamais réciproques. Alors, après avoir traversée cette douloureuse épreuve, (une de plus!) comme il le put, il se remit en chasse et à coucher sans sentiments, sauf qu'à la différence de son passé, il prenait ses partenaires comme substitut de son amour à sens unique.

Harry soupira et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il finit par se retourner afin de voir si Snape lui avait fait quelques chose dans le dos, et ce qu'il y lu fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase : lui, un supporter des Serpentards ? ça jamais ! Il préférait ne plus montrer ses fesses à quiconque (chose qu'actuellement, il envisager de toute façon de faire) plutôt que de leur montrer cette phrase !

Bien décidé à resté chaste jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit fini et qu'il soit débarrassé de dessins et phrases, oh combien philosophique, de son corps, il se rhabilla (non sans avoir remit le bandeau avant), et décida de sortir histoire de changer d'air.

Il était à présent 23heures, et il savait que le couvre feu ne devait plus tarder. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas de croiser du monde, et si c'était le cas, il feindrait d'être aveugle en s'appuyant sur les mur tel un non voyant qui cherche son chemin sans cane.

Il sortit donc tranquillement de sa chambre et parcourut les couloirs, jusque là désert. Il marchait depuis environ un quart d'heure, quand soudain, il entendit un bruit. Il réfléchit et comprit que cela devait être le préfet qui faisait sa ronde. Il continua néanmoins sa route, en allégeant cependant ses pas.

- Hé toi ! L'interpella une voix au bout du couloir, qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de Draco Malfoy.

Il mit donc son plan B a exécution en s'appuyant sur un mur.

- Désolé, je me suis perdu... dit-il avec toute l'hypocrisie dont-il était capable.

Draco s'avança, Harry ne bougea pas en s'efforçant de réfléchir à un plan C, D, E et F si à l'occasion, Draco Malfoy d'avéré coriace. Les pas du blond se firent de plus en plus proche, et chaque avancé faisait battre le cœur d'Harry un peu plus vite sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Finalement, il sentit que le Serpentard était devant lui. Le silence se fit, alors que l'écho du dernier pas de Draco disparaissait dans les couloirs désert. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire, car il n'avait pas l'habitude que Draco ne dise rien à sa vue. Il se demanda un moment si Draco l'avait reconnu, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait PAS faire autrement...

Mal alaise, il décida de dire quelques chose... au moins pour briser le silence :

- Heu... je suis où là en faites ? Demanda-t-il en se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu une meilleure idée.

- … Le silence lui répondit. Le brun savait que que Draco était là : il le voyait ! Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait rien, et ne faisait que le regarder. Soudain, alors que rien ne laisser présager cela, Draco s'avança vers Harry, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans comprendre, Harry répondit à son baisé.

Le blond y mit fin, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparut. Harry resta là, les bras ballant, ne sachant pas s'il avait rêver cette scène ou pas, puis, encore sous le choc et sous un flot de questions, décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il enleva son bandeau (nda : rappel : = se déshabilla ^_^) et se mit au lit. Dormir après cela lui était impossible, car une fois depuis très longtemps, il réfléchissait plus de cinq minutes consécutives... et il fallait avouer que sans Hermione à ses côtés, la tâche était bien difficile.

- Bon, remettons les éléments que je comprends : Draco Malfoy m'a embrassé...

-...

-...

-...

- voilà.

Harry sentit que ses neurones n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis un petit moment, et un instant il hésita a allé réveiller Hermione pour lui exposer clairement la situation afin qu'elle lui fasse part de ses lumières mais trois choses l'en empêcha :

1 – Faire sortir Hermione de son lit à *il regarda l'horloge* minuit, était kamikaze, il le savait. C'est bien simple, lorsqu'Hermione, Harry et Ron passaient les vacances au terrier, et que l'un des deux garçon faisait une bêtise, la pire sanction que pouvait donner Molly Weasley était d'aller réveiller Hermione un samedi matin... Rien que d'y repensait, Harry des frissons d'horreur lui parcourait le corps...

2 – Hermione était responsable de son humiliation, et de ce faite, il lui en tiendrai rigueur pendant quelques temps, histoire qu'elle se rappelle qu'un Harry qui boude est TRES difficile à supporter.

3 – Maintenant qu'il était dans ses couvertures, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger. Surtout que cela voulait dire qu'il se rhabille (l'effet du bandeau n'allant que dans un sens, il fallait donc que de lui-même, il remette son pantalon (au diable son sous vêtement !), son Tshirt, son sous-pull (il faisait plutôt froid dans les couloirs) son pull (non, il faisait **très **froid**) **et sa cape d'invisibilité (Harry étant un garçon *étonnement des lecteurs de cette fic* il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance de rentrer dans la chambre des filles sans sa cape).

Ainsi, décida-t-il de réfléchir par lui même.

2 heurs plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas avancé dans son analyse, Merlin (qui passait par là) décida de lui venir en aide et de lui souffler une idée.

- Il m'a embrassé, moi, Harry Potter, alors qu'il sait qu'on se déteste et que je... MAIS OUI ! Je suis bête ! *pas d'étonnement des lecteurs* J'ai compris ! Si Malfoy m'a embrassé c'est qu'il ne sait pas que je sais qui il est ! Après tout, à part pour m'interpeller, il n'a pas parlé, donc de son point de vue, je ne dois pas l'avoir reconnu uniquement par son interpellation. Et comme il ignore que je vois à travers le bandeau, il pense que je ne le découvrirai pas. Mais... pourquoi il a fait ça ?

**Fin du chapitre 5**

_Il était temps qu'il y ait une évolution entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy non ? Je suis ravie de voir que je ne perds pas mes idées (oui, je suis assez maladroite et cela m'arrive souvent d'en perdre) du coup, je pense que j'approche de la fin... petit à petit. Le seul problème c'est que mes idées ne sont que sur le couple principal et que je n'ai pas eu la moindre « illumination » sur Ron et Blaise... et comme je veux pas les laisser de côté (j'ai dis qu'il y aurait au moins DEUX couples, c'est pas pour finir avec un !) je sens que finalement la fin est encore loin... xD_

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, et j'attends vos reviews! ;)_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 _


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ! _

_Ce chapitre, bien qu'il n'avance pas dans l'histoire, je le devais à une lectrice et amie qui ne cesse de me contrarier depuis le début de cette fiction... vous comprendrez rapidement qui sait en regardant les reviews : c'est celle qui fait 3000 pages pour me faire une critique constructive, réfléchie, et bien sûr pour me chercher sur tout les anachronismes, erreurs, et autres problèmes qu'il y a dans la fictions... DONC j'ai répondu par ce petit chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierai néanmoins:)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se remémora toute la scène de la nuit précédente. Un sourire fit son apparition et ni une ni deux, il se leva, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla de ses plus beaux vêtements et mit son bandeau. Un plan se dessiné peu à peu dans son esprit et son sourire s'élargit : foi de survivant, il allait bien s'amuser.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre de préfet à « l'aveugle », Ron vint à sa rencontre.

- Hé vieux... tu vas bien ça va ? Demanda le roux mal à l'aise

- Tout va pour le mieux mon petit Ronny ! Et je sens que je vais passer une excellente journée ! S'exclama le brun en tenant le bras de son meilleur ami.

- Mais... enfin, j'imagine que ce qui c'est passé hier t'as un peu démoralisé non ? Demanda Ron, surpris que son meilleur ami récupère aussi vite.

- Hier ? Oh, ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas le moins du monde démoralisé. Au contraire, je me sens tout à fait bien, et prêt à paraître devant tous ! Dit Harry en souriant.

Ron regarda son ami avec un sourire forcé. Il hésita à lui dire la nouvelle qui allait sans aucuns doute faire retomber la gaieté du brun, mais étant son meilleur ami depuis 7ans, il se devait de lui annoncer lui-même.

- Écoute Harry, heu.. apparemment ça à l'air d'aller mieux, et c'est très bien mais... enfin après ton départ hier, il s'est passé pas mal de chose...

- Je t'écoute Ron, dit Harry tout en marchant.

- Hé bien, pour commencer, pas mal de personnes ont affirmé avoir était une de tes conquêtes... j'avoue que j'ignorai qu'il y avait autant de gays à Poudlard dit-il en repensant aux nombres de personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais il faut dire que y'a pas mal de personnes qui le sont devenu avec moi tu sais... on a jamais couché ensemble Ron, mais je suis un excellent coup, y'a de quoi devenir gay avec moi, tellement je suis bon au pieu ! Dit Harry sans une once (que dis-je : sans un embryon d'une once) de modestie.

- Oui, ben je vais m'abstenir hein. Meilleure ami je suis, meilleur ami je reste et c'est très bien comme ça. Je suis gay, mais de là à coucher avec toi un jour, j'ai mes limites... enfin bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Je disais donc qu'après que tu sois partis, pas mal de mecs ont dit qu'ils avaient couché avec toi, du coup, ya tes fans, désireuses comme toujours, de connaître la moindre partie de ta vie, on eu la très bonne idée de les comptabiliser...

- Ben j'imagine que ça pas été difficile... dit-il amère.

- Tu peux le dire... mais tu ne connais pas encore le meilleur Harry... après avoir comptabilisé toutes les personnes qui disaient avoir couché avec toi, elles ont voulu savoir combien de gays il y avait à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné

- « Pour des statistiques » dit Ron en prenant la voix d'une fan sérieuse(ment atteinte).

- Les statistiques ?

- Oui... elles veulent savoir qui de tout les gays de Poudlard, n'est pas passé dans ton lit...

- Ben pas mal, j'aime bien les endroits original comme les douches, les vestiaires ou encore l'herbe... du coup il faut dire que mon lit, je l'utilise pas vraiment pour coucher avec les mecs... et puis des fois lorsque vraiment j'ai envie de le faire sur un lit, je le fais dans la salle sur demande expliqua Harry.

Ron se frappa le visage de sa main, désabusé. Il ne relevait plus le nombre de fois où Harry prenait au pied de la lettre ce qu'il lui disait. Au départ il soupçonné Harry d'être innocent et de ne pas comprendre, mais il s'était vite apperçu que c'était devenu un jeu pour le survivant de l'embêter de la sorte...

- Bref ! Les filles ont compté le nombre de gays uniquement de cinquième, sixieme et septieme année... et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer qu'il reste très exactement 8 gays survivants ! Rit Ron non sans un petit sourire pour la petite blague qu'il avait trouvé (nda : oui, j'avoue que c'est pourri, mais je trouvais que Ron qui disait ça ne choquerai pas tant que ça...)

- 8 ?! Seulement 8 ?! C'est pas possible !

- Ben oui, que veux-tu que je te dise... il faut dire que tu as écrit « 174 mecs » sur ton torse, pas 30 ou 40 mais 174 !

- Oui, mais enfin... ben tu sais bien quoi... j'ai commencé en sixième année aussi et on entame notre huitième année.. il y a pas mal de personnes qui sont partie depuis, et puis je l'ai fait avec des moldus aussi. Dit Harry en se rappelant l'été de sa sixième année avec un sourire réveur...

- Ouai... fin bref, pour ceux qui sont restés, il y a, parmi les six mecs, moi et Neville (tu as couché avec Seamus ?) en Gryffondor, deux personnes en Sardaigle et une en Poudsouffle, et...

- Et ? Demanda Harry curieux

- Et il reste deux Serpentards... Zabini et Malfoy (TU AS COUCHE AVEC NOTT?).

- Ouai.. donc en gros, j'ai le choix entre deux Serdaigles et un Poudsouffles.

- On peut voir ça comme ça dit Ron, mais je te préviens, tout les trois sont super moches. Dit Ron en faisant la grimace.

- Ha ben oui ! Suis-je bête. Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que je ne les ai pas baisé plus tôt dit Harry comme une évidence

- Mais tu sais, je suis étonné que tu ait couché avec autant de monde... je veux dire, il n'y a pas autant de gays que cela à Poudlard ET étrangement il en reste même qui n'ont pas couché avec toi... dit Ron en essayant mentalement (nda : XD) de faire le compte.

- Et bien, j'ai couché avec... au disons une bonne quarantaine de mecs différent à Poudlard... dit-il en essayant vainement de se rappeler de tout les prénoms.

- 40 ? Mais c'est... ben d'un côté je suis étonné qu'il y ait autant de gays dans cette écoles, mais de l'autre ou es-tu allé trouvé les... Ron s'arrêta.

- Les ? Demanda Harry

- Les... Ron réfléchit

- Les ?

- Je pose deux je retiens trois, en enlevant sept et en divisant le dividende par le cosinus qui est, lui même multiplié par PI avec pour reste dix huit... les 134 autres mecs ? Demanda Ron.

Harry sourit.

- Bon ben déjà, et encore une fois, il faut savoir qu'en 6e année j'ai couché avec tout les 5eme année gays, tout les 6eme année gays et tout les 7eme année gays (sauf toi, Nev, la fouine et Zabini... et les trois autres). En 7eme année, j'ai couché avec tout les gays de 5eme année, et maintenant que je suis en 8eme année, j'ai couché avec les 5eme année gays... tu rajoutes à cela les hétéros que j'ai réussi à convertir pour une nuit, tu as toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai couché à Poudlard soit une bonne quarantaine !

- Attends, attends... si je comprends bien, à chaque fois que tu passe à une classe supérieur, tu couche avec les 5e année ? Du coup... Ron réfléchit (avec une certaines clairvoyance étonnante qui caractérise pourtant Hermione) avant de s'exclamer : Ha mais en fait, c'est comme si tu avais couché en 6e années avec tout les gays de Poudlard de la 7e année à la 3e année.

- Heu... ouai, sauf que j'attends qu'il soient au moins en 5e année quoi. Dit Harry qui résonnait comme un pervers à ce moment là.

- Okay... mais cela n'explique toujours les pas 134 autres mecs dit Ron suspicieux

Harry prit une voix solennel, et, tel un comédien des tragédie shakespeariennes, s'exprima en ces termes :

- Vois tu Ron, lorsque j'ai fini ma 6e année, et avec l'intention de ne plus retourner à Poudlard avant d'avoir retrouver les horcruxes et accessoirement de tuer Voldemort, j'ai pris conscience que les deux mois qui suivaient l'été seraient une sorte de dernière liberté avant que je ne m'engage pleinement dans cette recherche. Il se pouvait qu'à n'importe quel moment je périsse au cour de cette mission et que du coup, je ne plus jamais connaître les plaisirs charnels... J'ai donc décidé de passer les deux mois de vacances chez les moldus, mais pas exactement avec les Dudley : je me suis loué un studio, et j'ai profité de la vie tout les soirs. Tu dois comprendre donc où sont passé les 130 mecs après cela... finit Harry en lui faisant un sourire pervers.

- Tu as couché avec 130 mecs différents en 2 mois ?

- Il semblerai, ouai.

- Mais c'est impossible, cela ferait au moins 2 mecs par jours (enfin par soir) et des poussières dit Ron, qui voyant qu'il faisait beaucoup trop de calcule mentale à son goût eut l'a bonne idée d'invoquer une feuille et une plume afin de poser l'addition.

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu as couché avec 2 mecs par soir ? Demanda Ron mis étonné, mi choqué

- Ben tu sais, des fois, je suis allé dans des sortes de «party » où ils étaient plusieurs... les moldus ont vraiment des idées ingénieuses parfois, il fallait voir le nombre de beaux mecs qu'il y avaient et ses qu***

- Stop ! C'est bon, stop ! On va manger je te rappel.

- Ah mais j'oublie aussi le mois d'août de l'année dernière : j'ai aussi couché avec des mecs à ce moment là, mais beaucoup moins... d'abord parce que je n'avais plus toute cette pression, et ensuite parce que les journaux me lâchaient pas ! Dit Harry en s'apercevant qu'il avait momentanément oublié les quelques hommes de cet été.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je l'apprends que maintenant. Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons qu'il me paraissait assez malvenu de parler de ça pendant qu'on recherchait les horcruxes ! Dit Harry en souriant

- Mais non, mais après ! Dit Ron

- Ben sur le champs de bataille à Poudlard, je t'avoue que j'étais un peu stressé par Voldichou qui n'arrêtait pas d'avoir la sale manie de vouloir me tuer.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Soupira Ron exaspéré.

- Si tu veux, j'aurai très bien pu te le dire pendant le mois de Juillet que nous avons passé ensemble, mais c'est à ce moment là que tu as perdu ta virginité, et je me voyais mal te l'avouer alors que tu disais très pudiquement, les joues pourpres, comme une jeune fille qui vient de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois, que le garçon avec qui tu avais couché avait été doux, qu'il avait été un amour et avait attendu le moment où tu accepté de t'offrir à lui, sans te forcer à quoi que ce soit...

- Oui, et alors ? Dit Ron une pointe de honte de se faire rappeler se souvenir cuisant, puisqu'il avait rapidement comprit que le garçon en question était un vrai salop et ne faisait la cour qu'à des gays... puceaux. Avoir était berné à ce point avait été une honte infâme pour lui dont il s'était difficilement remis et après s'être vengé comme il le fallait (nda : nous ne divulgueront pas cette vengeance de peur que les âmes plus plus fragiles n'en soit choqué, mais sachez que pour cela, Ron à bénéficié de la participation des célèbres jumeaux... nous vous laissons imaginer l'humiliation qu'à subit ce garçon...)

- Hé bien non seulement j'avais couché avec un peu plus d'une centaine de mecs (c'est fou, j'arrive toujours pas à le croire dites donc !) mais en plus j'avais à peu près tout expérimenté ! Je me voyais donc pas te dire tout ça alors que tu venais d'avoir ta première expérience... d'autant plus que quand tu m'as présenté ce type, j'ai reconnu un des garçon qui m'avait pris en b...

- Je me passerai des détails, et fort heureusement pour ma santé mental, j'aperçois avec la plus grande joie les portes de la grande salle ! Dit Ron, qui n'avait jamais eu de réelle affection pour cette salle jusqu'à maintenant, mais qui faisait aujourd'hui son salut.

- Dans ce cas, mon cher ami, dit Harry en repassant le bras sous celui de son ami, guide moi dit-il en souriant avant que Ron n'ouvre les portes

**Fin du chapitre 6**

_Cette très vieille amie à moi (si si, elle est vielle !) m'a fait remarquer dans une review du peu de réalisme de cette nouvelle, et (après lui avoir montrer en direct que si, on pouvait mettre un bandeau en gardant les yeux OUVERTS) elle a écrit que c'était vraiment étonnant qu'il y ait autant de gays à Poudlard... bon je dois avouer que sur le moment, je n'ai pas pensé au nombre « 174 ». Je voulais simplement qu'il soit énorme, histoire que ça choque pas mal ^^ Mais ensuite, il a bien fallut que je calcule, vous avez donc pu lire tout mes calcules dans la bouche d'Harry et Ron et je suis ravie « qu'une fois de plus, le soleil brille sur Poudlard, grâce à la super Akira-chan20 ! »..._

_Non, plus sérieusement, il faut que j'avoue devant tous mes lecteurs, Em's, que j'ai RAISON et que tu as perdu ! Mouahahahahahahahahaha (quand j'ai dis sérieusement, je déconnais !)_

_Merci d'avoir lu: votre avis ?_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou ! _

_'Parait que je suis folle... Ah ? Vraiment ? Non parce que je savais que j'étais sadique, flemmarde, imaginative (sans vantardise xD) mais pas folle... hum, c'est bon à savoir ça ^^_

_Bon, sinon, je remarque que je reçois de moins en moins de reviews... c'est pas bien ça ! Souhaitez-vous vraiment me voir faire une dépression, qui finirait par me rendre si malade que la vue même d'un ordinateur me ferait pleurer ? Non ? Ben encouragez-moi avec une reviews alors ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Ps.__Mon retard est dût au manque de reviews... imaginez un peu ce que cela pourrait faire si j'en avait de moins en moins : manque de motivation, page blanche etc...;)_

**Chapitre 7**

A l'entrée du survivant, le silence le plus lourd de toute l'histoire de l'humanité se fit (pour vous donner une comparaison scientifique, même l'espace à côté était un concert de métal très très hard à côté de ce silence). Les esprits étaient divisés : la majorité des élèves revoyaient en flash back le corps sublime du survivant nu, ainsi que les nombreux « dessins et autres écrits étranges » sur le dit corps sublime. Les gays avec qui avaient couchés Harry s'aplatissaient sur leur siège de peur qu'Harry (avec un bandeau pourtant) ne les foudroie du regard. Les professeurs présents, regardaient le survivant avec une gène apparente, pensant sans doute qu'il aurait définitivement perdu la raison après cet épisode traumatisant, enfin Draco Malfoy, le seul et unique réfléchissait avec la plus grande réflexion à ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur en regardant le survivant tel un chasseur repérant sa proie.

Harry sourit puis s'exclama comme si de rien était : « eh bien quel silence ! Voldemort est devant moi c'est ça? » ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire la quasi totalité des élèves. Après quelques minutes enfin, les discutions reprirent et la vie reprit son cour comme si de rien était.

Harry, qui s'était entre temps assis faisait semblant de manger, tout en gardant un œil sur le prince des Serpentards, qui lui-même ne le quittait pas des yeux. Harry pu d'ailleurs y lire un certain appétit contenu, et il sut d'hors et déjà que le plan qu'il avait eu pendant la matinée, marcherait comme sur des roulettes.

Son plan était des plus simple : il allait tout simplement jouer sur son pseudo aveuglement pour attirer le Serpentard dans ces filets. « Et quand il y sera tombé, pensa Harry en ricanant, c'est 175 mecs qui sera inscrit sur mon torse... ». Mais il fallait cependant qu'il réussisse à faire trois choses avant cela : d'abord, trouvé un moment tout à fait approprié pour jouer les petits garçons sans défense, ensuite il fallait qu'il garde la cape d'invisibilité avec lui (elle lui serait bien utile dans son plan) et enfin, il lui fallait un complice...

Son regard se dirigea vers Ron : il lui serait certainement d'une grande aide, mais pas assez pour cette mission, il passa ensuite aux filles (oui, Hermione ne se séparant que très rarement de sa petite amie, elles comptaient pour une personne) mais là encore, il les enleva de la liste pour manque de discrétion. Il réfléchit en portant son regard sur Malfoy, et celui ci dévia sur son ami Zabini... Une idée germa dans son cerveau dépravé, et il trouva dans le black, le parfait complice pour ce plan. Mais comment le convaincre ? Il aurait tôt fait d'en avertir son meilleur ami s'il lui dévoiler ainsi son plan, et connaissant le Serpentard, il lui fallait une monnaie d'échange, mais laquelle...

Harry observa donc le Serpentard avec plus d'attention, et ceux une bonne partie de la matinée, quand il comprit sa faiblesse. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au black. Il avait découvert assez rapidement que celui ci était un espion pour l'Ordre, mais couverture oblige, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment sympathisé. Malgrès tout, il voyait en lui une personne fiable et fidèle avec un grand sens de l'honneur, et même si Ron et lui se battaient, il voyait bien que son ton narquois envers eux était plus une question d'habitude qu'un réel sentiment. Et ce qu'il avait vu dans cette matinée venait de mettre fin à ses derniers doutes. Il réfléchit à un moyen d'agir, et l'occasion se présenta d'elle même quand il entendit le black dire à ses amis qu'il les rejoignait en cour après avoir déposé un livre à la bibliothèque. Harry dit à Ron qu'il devait faire quelques chose, et lui demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'au toilettes, pour éloigner les soupçons des autres élèves.

Arrivée aux toilettes qui étaient près de la bibliothèque, Harry dit à Ron de revenir dans quinze minutes (il aurait pas besoin de plus pour le convaincre, et lui expliquer son plan).

- Que va-tu faire demanda le roux suspicieux

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon idée, et tu sauras tout le temps venu... en attendant, motus à quiconque dit le brun en se dirigeant dans la bibliothèque.

Comme il l'espérait, il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque, une bonne partie des élèves étant en train de manger. Il ferma la porte et s'avança vers le Serpentard.

- Zabini.

Le black sursauta et se retourna vers le Gryffondor.

- Potter ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- J'ai à te parler. Répondit tranquillement le brun.

- Tu as à me parler... ici, dans la bibliothèque, seul et dépourvue de vue... c'est risquer quand même, qui te dis que je ne vais pas en profiter pour te faire du mal.

- Oh, arrête ton manège, dit Harry en secouant la tête, tu sais bien que si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, tu aurais rejoint Voldemort... et puis va me tuer sans être enfermé dans les 5 prochaines minutes à Askaban, c'est idiot.

- Tu sais, j'ai des tonnes de blagues qui te s'accorderaient très bien avec toi si tu veux mon avis.

- A vrai dire, je me fiche de ton avis Zabini, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Dit le brun pas le moins du monde inquiété.

- De moi ? Décidément, je vais de surprise en surprise... ohh mais j'ai compris ! Tu as eu vent des résultats qui disent qu'il ne restent que 8 mecs à Poudlard gays, qui n'ont pas encore couché avec toi, et tu veux les avoir... dit le black en s'approchant.

- Pas le moins du monde Zabini alors calme tes ardeurs...

- Dis le mec qui à 174 baises à son actifs.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide dans mon plan pour avoir ton meilleur ami Malfoy.

- Hahahahahaha ! Rit de bon cœur le black. Je crois que de toutes les suppositions qu'on vient de faire, celle ci est la moins crédible !

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux dit Harry sans se démonter.

- Que tu sois sérieux ou non n'est même pas la question, dit le Serpentard, toi, Harry Potter, tu t'adresse à moi, un Serpentard ET qui se trouve en plus être le meilleur ami de Malfoy pour t'aider à « l'avoir » ? C'est totalement ridicule, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ! C'est comme si tu demandais à ton ami la belette de faire des enfants blonds aux yeux bleus : absurde !

- C'est drôle que tu parle de mon meilleur ami, car j'allais justement arrivé à lui.

- Quoi ? Si je refuse, il va me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Demanda ironiquement le black.

- Écoute moi Zabini, sois tu m'aide à faire ce que je te demande, sois tu refuse, et les conséquences seront à la hauteur de mon désagrément, crois moi.

- Je refuse. Je ne serais jamais un traite envers un ami cher comme Draco, il est le seul sur qui je compte, et c'est réciproque. Jamais je ne le trahirai.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas d'autres choix que de tout révéler à mon meilleur ami... dit tranquillement Harry.

- Révéler quoi ? Demanda étonné le black

- Eh bien que tu fantasme sur lui et que tu as envie de lui. Dit Harry comme une évidence

- Mais bien sûr Potter, la mixture a dut atteindre ton cerveau pour que tu en arrive à dire des choses pareil...

- Tu sais Zabini, je n'ai rien contre toi... et j'avoue que cela ne me déplairai pas temps que ça de voir Ron avec toi, après tout Hermione est bien avec Pansy, mais libre à toi de te faire humilié si je lui dit moi-même sans que tu es une chance avec lui... et tu me connais, je suis TRES revanchard quand je suis déçu : je pourrais très bien raconter deux trois choses en plus, par ci par là.

- Non seulement tu ne t'appuie sur rien du tout pour dire ça, mais en plus tu me menace ? Dit le Serpentard, qui sentait que cela n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Je m'appuie sur les regards langoureux que tu lui lance tout le temps... et notamment ce matin dit Harry. Quand à la menace, si j'ai faillit être à Serpentard en première année, ce n'est pas sans raisons.

- Je ne lui lance pas des regards « langoureux » ! s'écria Blaise scandalisé à l'idée de passer pour un vulgaire Poudsouffle et d'ailleurs, je sais que tu mens puisque tu as un bandeau sur les yeux.

Harry soupira... à croire que les femmes deviendraient les maîtresses du monde, face à une inintelligence des hommes.

- J'ai un bandeau parce que ? Dit Harry comme s'il faisait réciter une leçon à un élève.

- Parce que tu vois à travers les vêtements bien sûr ! Dit Blaise qui commencé à s'énerver.

- Et je vois à travers les vêtements parce que ?

- Une potion t'a explosé dessus.

- Exact. Maintenant dis moi en quoi sont fait les vêtements ?

- En tissus dit Blaise qui ne voyait vraiment pas où le Gryffondor voulait en venir.

- Bien... et mon bandeau il est fait en ?

- Tis... MERDE ! C'est pas vrai tu vois à travers se bandeau ? réalisa Blaise.

- Ouaip ! Sourit Harry.

- Et du coup tu vois tout le monde nu ? Réalisa Blaise.

- Ouaip ! Sourit Harry.

- Mais t'es en train de me mater ! Réalisa avec stupeur Blaise.

- Ouaip ! Sourit beaucoup Harry.

- BEN ARRETE ! Cria Blaise.

- Bon, revenons à l'essentiel dit Harry en portant son regard autre part que sur le black. Je sais que tu es attiré par mon ami, je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer dans ton esprit pour confirmer tout ma théorie et voir le nombre de fois où tu as fait des rêves érotiques en pensant à lui, ou tu t'es branl...

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Soupira Blaise

- Mais comme cela serait une perte de temps pour nous deux passons à l'étape suivante d'accord. Voilà ce que je veux que tu fasse : ce n'est pas très compliqué, quand je te le dirais, tu amènera Malfoy à un endroit précis, sans bien sûr mentionner quoi que ce soit sur moi. Si tu refuse, je divulgue tout plus les bonus à mon meilleur ami, mais si tu accepte, non seulement je ne lui dit rien, mais en plus je t'aide avec lui, et je te donne ma bénédiction.

Blaise soupira.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien tout dire à Draco et dire à toute l'école que tu vois à travers ton bandeau tenta Blaise.

- Certes, mais ce n'est plus une humiliation auprès de mon meilleur ami que tu te taperais, c'est une humiliation auprès de lui ET auprès de toute l'école... en sommes, je te le déconseille fortement.

- Ouai, je vois... soupira une fois de plus Blaise, vaincu.

- Crois moi, tu as plus à y gagner qu'à perdre... tenta de le consoler Harry.

- J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague que tu vas lui jouer, auquel cas, tu subiras deux fureurs dit Blaise menaçant. T'inquiète, je prends juste l'avantage, mais je suis certain que Malfoy va y trouver son compte... dit mystérieusement Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Blaise.

- Rien. Je t'enverrais un hiboux quand j'aurai l'heure et le lieu. Interdiction formel de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur moi. Ni à lui, ni à personne... et si quelque chose filtre, tu peux dire adieu à Ron.

- J'ai compris, c'est bon...

- Bon... sinon, ça fait combien de temps que tu flash sur mon meilleur ami exactement ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire... dit Blaise le regard hautain.

-... **le visage** d'Harry fut assez explicite. (nda : merci pour ta critique X1 ! )

- Depuis la guerre.

- Autant que ça ? Mon dieu, et je n'ai rien vu...

- Bien sûr que tu n'as rien vu, je suis à Serpentard, pas un vulgaire Poudsouffle qui étale ses sentiments sans gène ! S'offusqua Blaise

- Parce que tu as des sentiments ? S'étonna Harry qui allait de révélations en révélations.

Blaise rougit pour la première fois en 5 ans.

- Okay, je suis convaincue de ta bonne fois... et j'arrête de te poser des questions. Sache que dès à présent, tu as toute ma collaboration, et tu vas voir les choses grandement évolué avec lui. Crois moi, tu vas être plus que ravi dit Potter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je l'espère, mais je te préviens Potter, si tu lui dit quoi que ce soit, j'annule le marché qu'on vient

de faire, et je divulgue moi aussi tout à Draco.

- T'en fais pas, je lui dirai rien, relax. Bon, je retourne dans la grande salle. Salut.

- Salut...

Laissé seul dans la bibliothèque, Blaise réfléchit à se qu'il venait de se passer : non seulement il allait trahir son meilleur ami pour leur ennemi commun, mais en plus son plus cher secret était dans les mains de ce dit « ennemi commun ». Il ne savait pas comment Potter s'était aperçu de son attirance pour le roux, mais si lui l'avait compris, il savait dors et déjà que Granger et Pansy était au courant. Il s'injuria mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit lui ? De tout les mecs, de tout les gays, il avait choisit LE mec qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir. Il n'avait même pas changé de caractère vis-à-vis de lui afin de ne pas révéler les soupçons, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment il allait se comporter... Si cela n'avait était qu'une attirance au moins... mais non ! Il avait fallut qu'il est le coup de foudre ! Il se rappela la fois où tout avait changé : ce jour là, l'affrontement final était proche, et Blaise et Draco étaient toujours sous couvertures. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une forêt avec une partie de l'Ordre afin de les rejoindre définitivement, mais par malchance, deux mangemorts les avaient suivis et avaient rapporté cette trahison aux Malfoy et Zabini. Ainsi, lors de la grande bataille à Poudlard, les Malfoy et les Zabini s'étaient fait un malin plaisir à venger leur maître en torturant notamment leur propre enfants. Draco avait réussi à tuer son père, et sa mère, désarmée, c'était enfuit. Cependant Zabini était toujours sous la baguette de son père et sa mère, quand à elle riait de le voir ainsi se tordre de douleur. Quand Draco s'aperçut de la position de son ami, il prit son père en duel. Il était cependant toujours sous le joug de sa mère, qui, lassée de se jeu sadique, avait décidé de mettre fin à la vie de son fils. Elle leva sa baguette, mais au moment ou elle allait prononcer le sort impardonnable, Ron lança un Avada Kedavra qui l'atteint en plein cœur. Blaise se rappela qu'en voyant sa mort arrivée, il avait fermé les yeux.

- Hé ! Zabini ! Réveille toi, je sais que tu es bien fatiguée, mais un champs de guerre n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour faire un petit somme. Dit une voix au dessus de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux péniblement, il avait mal et se sentait fatigué, mais il à la vue de Ron, qui le regardait un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement dans les yeux, il sut que c'était lui l'homme qui l'aimait. Son sauveur, son âme sœur...

- Bon, je veux pas dire hein, mais je te propose qu'on finisse vite fait bien fait de tuer tout ces mangemorts et après t'iras te coucher d'accord.

Blaise sourit en repensant à ces mots. Il n'y avait que le roux pour dire de pareil paroles au milieu d'une horrible guerre comme celle-ci. Il secoua la tête, après tout, Potter n'allait pas faire de mal à Malfoy, et tout deux avaient le même esprit sadique, aussi il ne doutait pas que Draco se laisse faire... et puis s'il avait la possibilité de pouvoir devenir ne serait-ce qu'ami avec Weasley, il en serait déjà heureux.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

_Merci d'avoir lu :) _

_Une review, une review, une review, une... non, y'a un truc qui manque là *prends un haut parleur* UNE REVIEW, UNE REVIEW, UNE REVIEW, UNE REVIEW ! Ha, ça va mieux comme ça !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo ! Ahhh ben vous voyez que quand vous m'encouragez avec des reviews, je vais plus vite ! Moi, faire un odieux chantage ? Noooooooooooooooooooon ! *regard innocent* Bonne lecture à tous :)_

**Chapitre 8**

- Alors mon vieux tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Ron à son ami alors qu'il repartait en direction de la grande salle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

- Et ? Quand compte tu me mettre dans la confidence exactement ?

- Ben... jamais ? Dit Harry

- Hé les gars, en faites Harry et le bandeau c'est du pipo, il arrive très bien à...

- En faites, hier soir je suis sortie après le couvre feu et... ne le répète pas d'accord ?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, j'embrasse une fille. Dit Ron en faisant une croix sur sa poitrine avec une expression de dégout.

- Pensant que je voyais pas, un gars est venu m'embrasser...

- Quoi ? Et tu m'as rien dit ! Je commence à douter sérieusement de notre amitié tu sais. Dit Ron faussement en colère.

- Ben je te le dis maintenant rhooo ! Et puis si je devais t'avoir parler des 174 mecs avec qui j'ai couché, le peu d'innocence qu'il te reste aujourd'hui serait anéantie, et je m'en voudrait vraiment d'être à l'origine de cela.

- Et donc ? C'était qui se gars, tu as pu le voir ? Demanda le roux curieux

- Mieux que ça, je le connais. Dit Harry en souriant

- Ah... une de tes nombreuses conquêtes j'imagine dit Ron en soupirant.

- Non... mais il ne va pas tarder à le devenir, tu peux me croire. Dit Harry en accentuant son sourire devenu pervers.

Ron réfléchit. Il s'était en effet aperçu dans la matinée de l'utilité de pouvoir réfléchir par sois même et avait décidé de s'efforcer à pratiquer un entraînement quotidien afin de perfectionner son intelligence. Il réfléchissait donc : sur tout les gays de Poudlard de la 5e à la 7e années, seuls 8 personnes n'étaient pas passé dans le lit (ou autre part rappelons que les lieux ne manquent pas) du survivant. Parmi eux, il y avait bien sûr Neville et lui-même et il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être Neville (trop timide) et lui-même (jamais, au grand JAMAIS il ne ferait une chose pareil... il espérait d'ailleurs ne pas être somnambule). Resté donc les deux Poudsouffles, mais là encore, ils étaient trop timide pour faire une telle chose, même si Harry avaient les yeux bandés. Les deux Serdaigle, trop soucieux du règlement ne seraient pas sortie en pleine nuit. Restait donc les deux Serpentard et...

- PAR MERLIN ! Cria Ron au bout de quelques minutes, Tu t'es fait embrassé par un pré-ado ! Mon dieu, mais tu n'y pense pas Harry, tu ne vas pas couché avec un troisième, quatrième ou pire un premier ou deuxième année ? Rassure-moi ! S'il t'a embrassé, ce n'était qu'un fantasme de gamin, qui ne rêve pas d'embrasser (à part moi et Neville) le héros national ?!

Harry regarda les yeux rond derrière son bandeau, son ami, (ce qui lui donnait d'ailleurs une tête assez étrange) tandis que son ami continuait son monologue qui prenait des airs de maximes au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Attends attends. L'arrêta enfin le brun. Mais comment es-tu arrivé à une telle conclusion !? Demanda Harry, qui décidément préférait les réflexions de sa meilleure amie que celle du roux.

- Enfin Harry, je ne suis pas si bête (hum) c'était la solution la plus plausible ! D'ailleurs c'était soit cela, soit la fouine, alors ne sois pas étonné que je réagisse comme ça.

- Ben oui, c'est lui. Dit Harry en souriant.

- C'est lui quoi ?

- C'est la fouine qui m'a embrassé.

-...

- Mais il ne savait pas que je le voyait alors voilà... il m'a embrassé sans penser que je le saurais.

-...

- Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais couché avec un troisième année ?

- Non mais... disons que la fouine est LA pire des solutions qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. Dit Ron en se prenant la tête.

- Ron, enfin, ne me dis pas que tu es choqué par le fait que j'ai envie de me faire Malfoy. Dit Harry l'air désinvolte.

- Tout d'abord, sache que le mot « choqué » ne fais plus partie de mon vocabulaire depuis que je t'ai rencontré : après m'être mis à dos Snape parce que j'étais ami avec toi, avoir loupé le train lors de notre deuxième année, avoir vu une mygale (Merlin me préserve) qui faisait 10 fois ma taille...

- Ha oui, Aragog ! Dit Harry en se rappelant de cet étrange animal.

- Parce que cette... chose porte un nom ?! Bref, après avoir fait la connaissance par la même occasion de ses enfants et arrière petits enfants, qui, très aimables, voulaient nous garder à dîner...

- L'hospitalité que veux tu. Dit Harry en secouant les épaules.

Ron ne releva pas.

- ...Après avoir était bouffé par un chien qui s'avérait être ton très cher parrain, avoir découvert que mon rat était bel et bien un rat puisque c'était l'homme qui avait vendu tes parents, à savoir Peter Pettigrow, après avoir vu le deuxième ami de ton père en loup garou, alias NOTRE professeur (sois dit en passant, je suis content de pas avoir connu ton père parce qu'entre un loup garou, un traître et un prisonnier d'Askaban, j'aurai quelque peu eu peur)...

- C'est pas sa faute, c'était la pleine lune ! Le justifia Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

Ron ne releva pas.

-... Après avoir rencontré je ne sais pas combien de fois Voldemort sous toute ses formes, après m'être battu pendant la guerre, avoir pris ton apparence, avoir cru à ta mort... plusieurs fois, et pire que tout cela: avoir subi la colère d'Hermione ! Crois moi, le mot « choqué » n'est plus d'actualité depuis huit ans !

Harry ne dit rien mais rit sous cape.

- Je suis sur que ta vie était un peu monotone avant de me rencontrer. Finit-il par dire à son ami

- Certes, mais de là à ce qu'aujourd'hui, tu m'annonce que tu veux te faire Malfoy pour 175e mecs, je crois que j'ai atteins quelques peu mes limites. Dit-il à bout de souffle.

- D'accord, d'accord... mais si tu es cho... heu non, si tu es gêné par cela, attends d'entendre le meilleur.

- Ah non, ne me dis pas dans quelle position tu veux le prendre, merci bien ! Cria Ron horrifié.

Harry rit de bon cœur en voyant son ami se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains.

- Bien sûr que non ! En faites... tu sais le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux pendant la guerre ?

- Celui qui est mort ? Demanda Ron étonné

- Oui... à ce propos, dit Harry mal à l'aise, en faites, il n'est pas vraiment mort...

- Attends, parce que là je suis un peu perdu quand même : soit il est mort, soit il est vivant... sauf s'il est dans le coma.

- Ben il est vivant. Lâcha Harry en redoutant la prochaine question de son ami.

- Donc tu veux dire que le mec qui t'a fait mourir de désespoir parce que, je cite « il est mort et je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir » est en faites en très bonne santé ? Et pourquoi tu m'as mentit sur quelques chose d'aussi gros, je peux savoir ?

- Disons que la deuxième partie « je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir » était vrai jusqu'à aujourd'hui... et disons que j'ai oublié de précisé « dans mon cœur » à « il est mort ». dit Harry en se grattant la tête.

- Qui est-ce ? Question fatale à laquelle Harry avait deux solutions : soit lui avouer dès maintenant toute la vérité, sois essayer de contourner la question comme il pouvait.

- Ne pense même pas à contourner la question comme tu peux. Précisa Ron, qui n'avait pourtant pas pris de cour d'Occlumancie. « Ok réponse A donc » se dit Harry en prenant une grande respiration.

- Eh bien tu vas rire.. héhéhé... commença-t-il en regardant son ami qui ne brochait pas d'un poil.

- C'est Malfoy. Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Le silence se fit. Harry regardait le visage de son meilleur ami de toujours avec appréhension... allait-il s'évanouir ? Crier ? L'engueuler ? Le tuer ? Le soutenir ? Pourquoi pas l'aider ?

- Tu sais coucher avec un garçon de 3e années, n'est quand même pas une si mauvaise idée quand on y pense, je te donne ma bénédiction : va coucher avec un gamin dit Ron qui, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, se dit que foutu pour foutu, il préférait encore que son meilleur ami soit un pédophile.

Blaise de son côté était partie à son premier cour, où il avait rejoint son meilleur ami qu'il allait trahir d'ici peu.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... demanda Draco en voyant son meilleur ami revêtir le sourire du « je sourit mais pose pas de question ou je m'effondre en larmes »

- Oui oui... répondit vaguement son ami.

- Il faut que je te raconte quelques chose dit le blond en baissant la voix alors que le cour commençait.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hier j'ai embrassé Potter.

- QUOI ? Cria le black faisant se retourner tout les élèves et le professeur.

- Heu... pardon, je... enfin je viens d'apprendre que mon chat vient de mourir.

Les regards des filles se remplirent de compassion.

- Ne crie pas enfin... ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas que c'est moi, il a les yeux bandés, et je n'ai pas parlé.

- Mais... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Oh, en fait, j'ai fait ça tout à fait par hasard... je sortais dans la nuit après le couvre feu, et j'ai entendu des pas... du coup en bon prefêt que je suis, j'ai fait passé mon travail avant ma vie privé et je suis allé voir. Et c'était Potter.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il ne t'as pas reconnu ? Demanda Blaise en connaissant la réponse : bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu, il voyait à travers son bandeau !

- Non, comme je t'ai dit, je l'ai interpellé mais je n'ai rien dit de plus de peur qu'il sache que c'était moi.

- Oui, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question ça : pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? Tu n'étais pas en train de dire la dernière fois que tu étais dégoutté d'avoir couché avec un type qui lui même avait couché avec Potter ? Et maintenant tu l'embrasse direct, comme ça ?

- Disons que j'ai réfléchit tu vois... et... comment dire... dit-il en ayant un sourire lubrique.

Blaise craignait le pire : qu'avait-il de pire qu'un Potter qui complote contre un Malfoy ? Un Potter qui complote contre un Malfoy PENDANT qu'un Malfoy complote conte un Potter... « Génial » pensa-t-il.

- En fait, j'ai décidé de l'avoir dans mon lit... lâcha finalement le blond au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ben suffit d'aller lui demander ! Dit Blaise. Après tout, il a bien couché avec 174 mecs toutes maison confondues, un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence ?

- La différence c'est que je veux l'avoir dans mon lit à ma merci ! Mon plan de départ était même qu'il ne sache pas que c' était moi, mais je pense que je ne réussirai pas : ne pas parler ni même gémir pendant l'acte me paraît trop dur à mon goût, et s'il me reconnaissait à ce moment là, qui sait quelle réaction il aurait dit-il tout à fait sérieusement.

- Ouai.. mais je pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée que ça de vouloir coucher avec lui tu sais, dit Blaise qui ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté il devait adopter.

- Blaise, mon pote ! C'est toi même qui m'a donné ce plan : ne disais-tu pas « Toi, Draco Malfoy, si tu veux baiser quelqu'un, couche avec Potter. » ? Et maintenant tu me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? T'inquiète pas, j'ai un super plan, et si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, tu ne seras pas mêlé...

- Je suis rassuré.

- … enfin pas beaucoup. Dit Draco en souriant.

Blaise soupira : comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'il devait à présent aider son meilleur ami en parallèle avec sa némésis, pour... le même but ? Quelle ironie du sort.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Blaisou... d'autant que je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu risque de prendre ce que je vais te dire.

- Qui est ?

- Une partie de mon plan réside dans le fait que Potter soit seul.

- Et j'imagine que c'est là que j'interviens : lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre je le kidnappe, je l'attache de partout et je te le livre avec un nœud en papillon et nu bien sûr. J'ai bon ?

- J'y avait pensé (tu sais comme j'aime les nœuds papillon) mais j'y vois là trop d'énergie, même pour toi. Non, j'ai beaucoup plus simple.

- Je t'écoute, dit Blaise qui s'attendait déjà à donner son corps, son énergie, sa réflexion et son âme en pâture pour son ami.

- Il faut que tu éloigne Weasley.

A l'entente de son nom pour la seconde fois dans l'heure, Zabini faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Et pour cela, ça serait super si tu sortais avec lui.

- QUOIIII ? Cria le black pour la seconde fois dans ce cour.

- Désolée... mon chat, il a été tué par mon chien qui en le mangeant s'est étouffé et en est mort.

Les regards de garçons se remplirent de compassion.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment à sortir avec lui dit le blond plus aucunement dérangé des cris de son ami.

- Non mais attends que je résume : tu veux que j'éloigne Weasley pour que tu es le champs libre avec Potter, et pour cela je devrais sortir avec lui ?

- Oué.

- Et tu crois que c'est en arrivant devant Weasley, la bouche en cœur, et en lui disant « Salut, tu veux sortir avec moi même si ça fait 8ans qu'on se fait la guerre ? » qu' il va me répondre « bien sûr Zabini, et tiens, je vais laisser Potter ici pendant trois heures tout seul, sans qu'il puisse se déplacer par ses propres moyens. »

- Bien sûr que non... en fait, mon plan c'est que tu le distrait assez longtemps pour que je prenne sa place et que je l'amène ou je veux.

- Et pour ça, tu as bien sûr besoin que je sorte avec lui ?

- Rhoo ! Fais comme tu veux, mais il faut qu'il laisse Potter assez longtemps pour que je prenne sa place.

- Okay... et quand bien même je le distrait assez longtemps, tu pense pas que 1) Potter va voir que c'est pas son ami, et 2) quand bien même il ne le voit pas, l'entourage proche de Potter comme Granger et notre chère Pansy va voir que Potter est escorté par le prince des Serpentard au lieu de son meilleur ami ?

- J'ai tout prévu : j'ai chopé un reste de Polynectar dans la réserve de mon parrain et il suffit simplement que je choppe un cheveux de Weasley pour être comme lui le temps qu'il me faut, dit-il sur de lui.

- Oh non...me dit pas que tu vas te transformer en Weasley ?! Dit Blaise qui voyait déjà l'horreur : son esprit lui indiquait en effet qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien fantasmer sur son meilleur ami sous la forme du roux... sans qu'il ne fasse la différence !

- Si mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne dure que quelques heures tout au plus. Dit Draco qui lui ne souhait pas rester indéfiniment dans la peau d'une pauvre belette.

- Donc je résume, reprit le blond, tu t'occupe de la belette assez longtemps pour que je prenne sa place auprès de Potter, et... voilà.

- Et j'y gagne quoi, moi dans cette histoire ?

- Ben... tu as une occasion de parler avec Weasley et de te le faire. Dit Draco en souriant espièglement.

- Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de « me faire Weasley » ? demanda Blaise qui redouta la réponse du blond.

- Parce que je sais depuis un petit moment maintenant que tu rêve de lui toutes les nuits... et c'est chaud ! fit son meilleur ami avec un clin d'oeil.

- QUOIIII ? Cria le black pour la troisième fois.

- Laissez-moi deviner monsieur Zabini : votre chat avait préalablement mangé votre poisson rouge ? Demanda le professeur quelque peu énervé.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

_Je trouve que je deviens quelques peu sadique envers Zabini... le pauvre niak niak niak ;) Sinon, plus ça va, et plus je m'aperçois que je fais beaucoup de dialogues dans les couloirs notamment entre Harry et Ron. O_o_

_Ha oui, et en passant j'ai décidé, si j'ai assez de review favorable de faire une sorte d'épilogue avec le couple Snape/Neville... c'est un projet ^^_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ? :)_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yo ! Apparemment pas mal de lecteurs ont apprécié la dernière réplique du chapitre précédent : j'en suis super ravie ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir en humour comme en romance :) Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

Entre une chose et l'autre, le plan s'était quelque peu précipité dans la tête d'Harry, et il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fonce tête baissée comme toujours. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'avantage, il comptait bien s'en servir pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, et où il le voulait. Aussi passa-t-il le reste de la journée à le peaufiner, mettant tout en œuvre pour que le jour suivant, un certain beau blond, prince des Serpentards, qui se nommait Draco Malfoy, alias « la fouine », soit dans son lit... nu de préférence. Bien que la pilule eu du mal à passer (Ron avait toujours préféré les Dolipranes en sachets...), le roux finit par admettre que son meilleure ami était réellement amoureux de la fouine... chose étrange dans cette histoire étant donné que son plan ne prévoyait 'pour le moment' que de le mettre dans son lit.

Hermione et Pansy, qui avait de suite deviné son plan (rappel : seules filles de la fiction = intelligence suprême) décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, Hermione étant à peu près sûre (c'est blasphématoire de dire « à peu près sûre » quand on parle d'Hermione mais c'est pour laisser un peu de suspens !) qu'ils finiraient effectivement par coucher ensemble, piégé ou non. Hermione n'allait donc pas favoriser son ami, mais elle ne lui ferait pas obstacle non plus (le coup de la grande salle étant quelques chose qu'après réflexion, elle devait se faire pardonner), et Pansy quand à elle, ferait de même avec Draco... d'ailleurs, elle savait dors et déjà qu'il n'était pas tout seul, et que son pauvre ami Blaise finirait par y laisser des plumes dans cette histoire.

Dans la soirée donc, après le repas, Ron et Harry retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry lui exposa son plan... lui avouant au passage la présence de son agent double.

- Voilà comment cela va se passer dit Harry tel une mission importante. Jamais de sa vie (même pendant la guerre c'est pour dire) il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de sérieux, et à présent, la tension était à son comble. Ron n'osa même pas avaler sa salive, tellement il avait peur de la gravité qu'avait prit son ami.

- Je t'écoute dit-il finalement.

- Demain soir, après le repas, je simulerai un malaise, et on ira à l'infirmerie. On y passera quelques minutes, histoire de faire crédible, et au retour, on tombera « tout à fait par hasard » sur notre ami Zabini et Malfoy. Là, tu simulera être son petit ami, on expliquera que tu pouvais pas faire autrement que de me raccompagner, et lui dira que tu as loupé votre rendez-vous. Il t'entraînera à l'écart, et vous partirai en disant à Malfoy de me ramener à ma chambre. Le reste c'est mon affaire.

Ron resta sans voix sous le choc. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, cela devait être impossible... il papillonna des yeux, les ferma très fort, se pinça avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il réitérera cette action plusieurs fois, mais forcé de constater qu'il ne dormait visiblement pas, il choisit de faire la meilleur des choses qui s'imposait dans un moment pareil.

- Harry... tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, à la vie à la mort, sache que ce que je m'apprenne à faire est pour ton bien, et que ce n'est en aucun cas pour te blesser dit-il avant de lui adresser une claque majestueuse sans crier gare.

Harry, plus que surpris à son tour, se tient la joue bouche bée, avant de s'écrier :

- NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me frapper ?

- Je pense sincèrement que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de stupidité incurable ! Dit Ron persuadé que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas l'être consciemment.

- Quoi ? Mais que... d'abord cela n'existe pas ce sortilège ! Cria-t-il vexé. Et ensuite, je suis très sérieux !

- Dans ce cas, une potion ? Un virus ? Un poison ? N'importe quoi, par pitié, mais ne me dis pas que tu es lucide là ? dit Ron avec encore une once d'espoir que son ami n'avait pas perdu la raison.

- Désolé vieux, mais je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit. Dit Harry en soupirant. Alors fais-toi une raison et suis le plan, tu veux ?

- Que je suive le plan ? Ron ria jaune, signe que ses derniers neurones survivants venaient de lâcher. Mais tu es cinglé !? Attend : qu'on aille à l'infirmerie après le dîné... soit, ça y'a pas de problème, je te connais assez pour être sûr que tu sois un très bon acteur. Mais après cela tu as totalement déconné ! Tu as appelé Zabini « notre ami » ? Depuis quand Zabini est un ami ? Et ensuite, tu veux me faire croire qu'il sera totalement crédible dans le rôle de mon « petit ami » sachant que nous nous détestons depuis 8ans ?

- Zabini est un ami depuis... ce matin diront nous, et il me rend ce petit service en échange d'une petite chose... dit vaguement Harry. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Pour la crédibilité, il sera parfait ! Zabini est un Serpentard, il est rusé, ça marchera si tu ne fou pas tout en l'air... je me disais que tu pourrais l'embrasser pour que cela soit plus vrai dit Harry en réfléchissant.

- L'embras... Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir en s'imaginant embrasser le Serpentard. Certes, il n'était pas moche, il avait une carrure plutôt attrayante, des muscles, une peau chocolat, des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux onis, un... MAIS il restait un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agit du mec qui lui pourrit sa scolarité depuis 8ans. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas s'effacer en deux minutes ?

- Rhooo ! Tu en est toujours là ? Dit Harry comme s'il avait entendu le fil de ses pensées, à croire que tu restera à jamais une vierge effarouchée... dit Harry, un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres.

- Alors déjà, tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus vierge ! Clama-t-il toujours honteux de cette histoire. Et ensuite, cela aurait était n'importe qui, j'aurai accepté ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu choisisse LE seul mec que je peux pas me voir ? Que tu désire Malfoy, soit, mais que tu m'implique dans cette histoire avec Zabini, là tu exagère dit Ron décidé à rester sur ses positions.

- Tu sais, Zabini sera beaucoup moins difficile que toi quand je lui demanderai. Ceci dit, tu m'as dit de t'expliquer mon plan, je te l'explique... si tu ne veux pas me suivre sur ce coup ci, je comprendrai totalement. Dit Harry en baissant le visage vers le sol penaud.

- Bien. Je suis ravie que tu le prenne comme ça. Dit Ron pas décidé à se laisser manipuler par son ami... il le connaissait assez pour voir son petit jeu de culpabilisation, mais il n'y était plus insensible, il le savait !

- Oui... d'ailleurs, comme je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord, j'ai choisis Neville pour plan B, dit Harry en relevant le visage totalement normal. Il me semble qu'il sera parfait pour ça. Dit-il sur de sois.

- Nev ? Tu veux que Neville joue le petit ami de Zabini ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Neville aussi est gay, et il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre... et comme il a eu quelques relations dans le passé, je sais qu'il ne rechignera pas pour l'embrasser. Dit Harry comme si l'affaire était conclu.

- Ha.. ha bon. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour justifier le fait qu'il t'emmène à l'infirmerie et pas moi ?

- Ben je dirais simplement que tu avais des choses à faire, et que Neville s'est proposé pour te relayer étant donné que tu t'occupe de moi constamment. Non, mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je vais me débrouiller avec lui et tout se passera bien.

- Mais... enfin, tu pense que Zabini il sera d'accord de jouer le petit ami de Neville ? Demanda Ron nerveux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Oh... ben disons que je pense qu'il aurait préféré le faire avec toi... après tout on a fait la guerre ensemble, même si cela ne fais pas de vous des amis, cela resserre des liens quoi... mais bon, moi je veux surtout pas te forcer à quoi que se soit, Zabini dira oui, étant donné que ça vient de moi. Dit Harry en souriant.

- Sous la menace j'imagine... chuchota le roux. Okay, écoute, je veux bien t'aider et jouer le petit ami de Zabini, mais c'est uniquement parce que cela serait tirer par les cheveux que je ne t'amène pas à l'infirmerie alors que je suis ton meilleur ami, et que tu fais un malaise dit-il.

Harry dissimula un sourire vainqueur. Et dire que Ron croyait encore être immunisé contre ses tentatives de manipulation, il était bien naïf. De plus, il sentait que Ron devait avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour le Serpentard...

- C'est vrai. Bien, dans ce cas, le plan est okay, on le met en pratique demain soir, je contacte Zabini pour qu'il fasse sa partie du boulot et tout est parfait.

- Ha oui, d'ailleurs, comment va-t-il réussir à faire venir Malfoy au lieu « du hasard » en question ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, connaissant un peu le personnage, je suis certain qu'il trouva bien quelques chose et que Malfoy dira tout de suite...

- NON ! cria Draco pour la quatrième fois.

- Mais Dray-euuuu ! Supplia le noir.

- Y'a pas de « Dray-euu » qui tienne dit le blond ferme, j'ai dit non, c'est non n'insiste pas.

Zabini soupira découragé. Il finit par abandonner pour le moment retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. La porte fermée, il porta son attention au bout de parchemin qu'il avait reçu il y a quelques minutes et soupira de plus belle.

_« Zabini, Comme promis dans la mâtiné, je t'envoie un mot pour te donner les instructions de ce que tu as à faire. Tout d'abord, il faudra que tu amène Malfoy dans l'arrière couloir sud, à l'opposé même des dortoirs des Gryffondors, aux environs de 21h30. Ron et moi reviendront de l'infirmerie et nous tomberons par hasard sur vous. Là, toi et Ron devraient avouer être petits amis en secrets, et afin que tout le monde (à savoir Malfoy) soit convaincu, vous vous embrasserez avant de vous éclipser nous laissant seuls. Là s'arrête ton rôle. Inutile de remercier mon extrême gentillesse pour Ron, tout le plaisir sera pour moi. »_

A la lecture de ses mots griffonés à la va vite, Zabini cru à son coup de grâce. Il faut dire qu'entre la matinée avec Potter, l'après midi avec Malfoy, et le soir avec cette lettre, il avait l'impression que Merlin voulait le punir pour il ne savait quelle raison, et il devait admettre, qu'il se débrouillait plutôt ingénieusement. Sous le coup de la nouvelle, Zabini s'assit pour réfléchir calmement à la situation comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Il inspira, expira, inspira, expira, expira, expira, s'asphyxia, réinspira lonnnnnnnnnguement afin de ne pas mourir à ses 18ans et commença à réfléchir quand son cerveau fut à nouveau pourvu en oxygène. Afin de n'omettre aucuns détail, il décida de lister tout cela et prit un bout de parchemin et une plume.

* * *

1) Potter voit à travers les vêtements de tout le monde.

2) Potter veut que je lui livre mon meilleur ami afin qu'il couche tranquillement avec lui.

3) Potter veut que j'embrasse Weasley devant lui-même et Draco.

4) Potter sait que je suis attiré par Weasley.

5) Potter me menace.

.

Conclusion la plus logique au vue de la situation 1 : je n'ai pas le choix.

.

1) Draco ne sait pas que Potter voit très -trop- bien.

2) Draco veut que je l'aide à avoir Potter en éloignant Weasley.

3) Draco veut que je sorte avec Weasley uniquement pour son plan.

4) Draco sait que je fais des rêves érotiques avec Weasley comme acteur principal.

5) Draco me menace.

.

Conclusion la plus logique au vue de la situation 2 : je n'ai pas le choix.

_._

_Rappel 1_ : Potter et Draco s'embêtent à faire les plans des plus stupides, pour avoir la même chose.

_Rappel 2_ : Je ne dois donner aucunes informations ni à Draco, ni à Potter, où ils me font la peau.

.

Conclusion la plus logique au vue de la situation globale : **je suis dans la merde alors que je suis innocent !**

.

- Solutions possibles : refuser, tout balancer, fuir, changer de visage, changer de nom, devenir moldu.

- Solutions pour m'en sortir sans y laisser ma vie : tenter de les résonner pour les faire changer d'avis (déjà fait), les menacer (échec cuisant), pleurer...

- Solutions pour m'en sortir sans y laisser ma vie ET ma réputation : faire ce qu'ils disent sans discuter.

- Solutions pour m'en sortir sans y laisser ma vie, ma réputation et ma fierté : aucune.

* * *

Il posa son parchemin et sa plume et se leva pour faire quelques pas. Il alla jusqu'à la glace de sa penderie, et se regarda. Touchant son visage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait. Il était beau, c'était indéniable... il porta ensuite son regard sur sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau... et pour finir, son regard se porta sur la liste. Non.

Il s'assit sur son lit, ferma les yeux. Pensa à quelques chose, les rouvrit, cligna des yeux, les referma. Aucunes gouttes salées n'en sortirent... Il fit plusieurs tentatives, accentuant ses efforts en faisant des grimaces afin qu'au moins une larme sorte de ses yeux mais malgrès toutes ses tentatives, aucune larme ne dégringola sur ses joue. Il reporta son regard sur la liste au loin. Non.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se retourna, et mit la tête dans son oreiller. Voir les points positifs, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire dans chaque situation désastreuses... on trouvait toujours des points positifs. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes... et après dix minutes, se leva enfin. Il prit un parchemin neuf, et écrivit sa réponse à Potter :

_« Potter, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te remercier de me menacer pour trahir mon meilleur ami et de m'obliger à embrasser ton meilleur ami pour ton stupide plan, tout cela en une soirée. Cependant, comme je suis un homme d'honneur et que j'ai donné ma parole de t'aider ce matin, je m'arrangerai pour que nous y soignons. A vous de ne pas être en retard. . »_

Il l'attacha à la patte de son hiboux, et l'envoya à Potter. Il prit la liste dans ses mains et la relit. Après quelques secondes, il prit reprit sa plume et, la plume tremblante, il écrivit. Il reposa sa plume, et regarda cette phrase... Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage puis il prit sa baguette et jeta le parchemin en feu dans sa corbeille avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Draco. Avant que ne parte en fumée l'intégralité du parchemin, un œil attentif aurait put lire la phrase suivante : « Point positif: Ron Weasley ».

**Fin du chapitre 9**

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici en espérant que cela vous a plu :D_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	10. Avis aux malheureux lecteurs

**Avis à mes malheureux lecteurs, où qu'ils soient dans le monde...**

_Je suis vraiment désolée ne n'avoir toujours pas finie d'écrire toutes mes fictions en cour, et croyez moi que j'y pense souvent ! Cependant, il me reste à l'heure d'aujourd'hui très exactement 1mois et 3 jours pour réviser mon bac (ou apprendre des leçons que je n'ai jamais lues...)._

_Tout ça pour vous dire que je reste déterminée à écrire la fin de mes fictions, et je me lance moi-même un challenge : Même si je travail cet été, je veux réussir en deux mois à finir toutes mes fictions avant d'en écrire d'autres (qui comportent plusieurs chapitres)._

_Ne désespérez pas donc de voir le fin mot de l'histoire des fictions que vous appréciez le plus dans mon répertoire ! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


End file.
